When The Army Is Involved
by Katiiey
Summary: Ok,basically two people are sent to find the survivors of the cross Atlantic flight and they end up getting stuck on the island blood,violence,and weird OCs.Pretty please R
1. There Goes Hope

Ok, I decided to take a break from an impossible story I was trying to write and then BANG I got this idea. But please people tell me whether I should delete this, and consturctive critisism is good. Also excuse me for any OOC in characters because I get to watch the last 20 minutes of Lost usually because of Mutual running until 8:30.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, but I'll give a cyber penny to whoever buys me Sawyer.

"Air Traffic Control, this is the R.C.L., we are prepped to take off." said a young woman.

"Roger that R.C.L., the pad is clear for take off. You are a go." The man in the Air Traffic Control Tower responded. "and Cel, don't lose it this time."

Celia laughed "Roger that sir." she started flipping switches until the loud whir of the blades were heard above. Slowly but surely the helicopter lifted from the landing pad to the air.

"Yeah, you'd better not lose it Captain." said a man sitting next to Celia.

"Retired Captain, Colonel Cockroach" she replied evenly, looking over at him. He was a tall man, about 6'5, with dirty blonde hair, cropped short.

He turned and leaned toward her."We're still playing middle school games are we? Well Celia, I'll let you know the last man who called me cockroach ended up in the infirmary." he said in a deadly tone.

She acted oblivious to his threat "Well last time I checked I wasn't a man. But then again, that does explain why you're flying a search and rescue mission instead of that mission over to the Northern Europe area, eh Matt?"

"Just keep flying" He started fiddling with his automatic on his lap, checking the ammo and settings.

She sighed, "Aye, aye, Colonel Roach. But since you said it we sure had fun in school eh?Elementary to middle school."  
"Yes,playing war on the playround and sending you into enemy territory, AKA the popular kids area. But enough with the past, we have a mission to sucessfully complete." he looked back to his gun.  
"So you can _maybe_ join that mission to Europe?" Matt growled at her. "Yes sir."

* * *

Matt glanced over at Celia, dark brown hair, almost black, cut so that it was barely longer than his. And somehow she always made her bangs stick up so it seemed there was always a breeze on her face, annoying.

She and her best friend Becca were absolute twins when it came to attitudes, and Becca was his girlfriend who he hardly could stand at times. Those two were impossible to deal with at the same time. He was glad there was only one of them here.

"Matt" Celia interupted his thoughts.

"What?" he responded irritably.

"Well rowr, all I was gonna say is we've got a signal coming through to us. But I don't understand it"

"Any clue who it's from?" this was getting interesting.

"Sounds like a _European _language" she said putting strong imphasis on European. "Sorta like French."

"French eh? Well do you know any French at all?" he stated as if she should know some.

"I may have French lineage but I sure as heck don't speak it. Danged creators of fries, why can't the broadcast in English?" She pushed buttons on the radio. "I'm gonna make a recording of that, it may just be important.I think it may be wise to find where it's coming from though, it just may be a clue to the whereabouts of who we're looking for."

"Hey, good idea, for once.."Matt said in pure sarcasm.

"Thanky, wait, for ONCE?? Excuse me but whose the one who went to college? Who's the mature one?"

"Well you certaintly don't act to prove your maturity or intellect, do you?" Matt noted she was getting riled up. Good, that inhanced her performance.

"Argh, well do you mind telling me what idiots we're finding again?" she growled "I really hate being pulled out of early retirement by the Army so I can go and find someone who can't pilot a condemned plane. I think me and my copter have earned a while away from the Army."

"You were only out of the Army one year after the, incident." A shiver ran up Matt's back. He would never forget those moments.

"Well, best not dwell in the past, so WHO are we looking for?" she said in an irritable voice as she looked down at the radar she had installed in the helicopter when she learned of this mission.

"Don't get lippy with me. We're searching for a crashed passenger plane, a 747." he said calmly "probably one of the big cross continental brand planes.If it crashed anywhere there'll probably be signs of it, like oil slicks or debris." he scanned the water a bit for anything that looked out of place. Nothing.

"Ahh, I knew there was a reason I always liked flying in the small planes on the mail route. They never crash." she said looking up from the radar." Whoa, man the radar just picked up alot of metallic objects somewhere around here, seems like it's coming from that island over there." she pointed to what looked like big green mountain sprouting from the ocean a distance away to their left. The helicopter slowly turned toward the island.

"I'll contact Air Control, tell them that we're going in to check it out." Matt fiddled with the radio. He messed up his face as he pushed more buttons, trying to get a signal.After about a minute he slammed a fist on the radio.

"HEY!! What did you do that for?" Celia yelled,pushing his,fist poised for another strike,away from the radio.

Matt growled low in his throat,"I can't contact Air Control, that danged signal won't let me get through." He heard a laugh escape Celia.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to worry over. It's not like the Martians came and took over while we were gone. But dang, that has to be some strong power source the signal is coming from to block us out of aending transmissions." Matt looked over at her and saw a little bit of fear show through her calm look,something _was_ wrong, he knew it.

He leaned toward her so his face was inches away from hers,in a dead low voice he said,"Cel, what aren't you telling me?"

"I, uh it's nothing Colonel." Celia said, apprehension in her voice.He leaned closer toward her and glared, she was not getting off the hook this time. "Ok, ok it's-!" Matt watched as she started flipping switches frantically, a light bead of sweat rolled down her face. "Sir,we've got system failure and I can't get them back on line!"

"How can we get them back on?" he looked at the controls, he was no real mechanic and didn't quite understand any real technical terms, but there had to be something they could do.

Celia swallowed hard "When a helicopter's systems die, they die, unless you can somehow magically stop them as soon as they start shorting out. There is no back up power on board, simply we fly until all the systems follow the first few.I'm leaving this area." the helicopter turned strainingly slowly back, as if it was magnetically attached to the island.

"You're dead positive?" She nodded "Then ,what have we lost so far?" he leaned back into his chair, trying to keep calm.

"We've lost all communication,navigation, and we lost the freakin' new radar."

Matt stared at her blankly "How could we lose the navigation and radar?" He truely needed to learn these mechanical terms and how the things worked.

"Because" Celia gritted through clenched teeth "Those systems are run on satelite and radio waves, and that signal is somehow blocking them. I'm going to head for that island again." The helicopter speeded to the island.

"What?! Why?" He was perplexed, as soon as they got about a mile away from the island the systems went wack, so why head back? He heard a loud sizzling sound and got a strong whiff of something like hot plastic.

"Because, I'm going to try and make an emergency landing before we lose our flight control because, woooh, there goes our weapons. And since weapons isn't run on radio waves,just the systems power, our flight controls will be next." Celia struggled to push the joystick forward, "We've gotta lose altitude or else no matter what we're dead."

Matt sniffed the air, the burning plastic smell was getting stronger. "Celia, I think something's burni-!" in a bright flash of electricity the control consel blew, blowing hot wires and charred metals into Celia's face. Quickly she let go of the joystick and covered her face, muffling the screams of pain she was issuing.

"Celia, Celia! Are you ok? Hey answer me!" Matt shook her shoulder, trying to get some response form her. He heard a quiet unintelligible response. "Celia, say it again, PLEASE do it!"

She removed a hand from her face, her left eye was shut, blood seeping from it in a slow trickle. A small peice of shrapnel was imbedded in her cheek bone, causeing more blood to flow from her face. Much of the skin on her hands was white and ashy, not much blood coming from them,luckily. "Matt" she gasped "You need to land this thing."

"What?! But I can't even fly a remote control airplane, much less an armed military rescue chopper. This thing is huge, how could I fly it?" He knew what her answer would be, some sort of 'oh well'.

"Too bad Matt, but this is a necessity. It's either we die, or you pilot this thing and someone gets a busted leg. Now listen, I'm gunna tell you what to do. First you need to lower our altitude about 100 feet. Then you've got to even us out and slowly again, drop us in altitude until we're about 5 feet over the ground. Then, and I know this is totally unorthidox, you've got to just kill the engine, cause if you don't somethin' else might just blow. Are we clear on what to do?"

"Roger Captain, I can do this." He glanced over and saw Celia's head droop over on to her shoulder, her breathing slowing to an even pace. "God knows somehow I'll mess this up." he muttered.

Slowly he tilted the joystick forward, the helicopter heading down. "K, about 100 then even out." Slowly he pulled the helicopter out of the dive and evened it out to what he thought was even, precausious of his every move. "Now keep it even and slowly drop us over the ground but, ah crap, she never said where!" He scanned the island he was over until he saw a open,even looking flat spot about a mile from the beach. He was breathing hard now "Alright now lower, keeping even until 5 feet clearance." The loud sound of the blades above whirring started to come to a slow.

"Oh gosh no! I was too slow!" he looked up aprehensively at the ceiling as they dropped lower in the sky at a neck breaking speed.He knew from as Celia said, once a system was lost, it was lost. He leaned back from the consel and collapsed into his chair, waiting for the connection with the ground to finally hit.

As suddenly as the flight control left, the ground hit the helicopter, smashing out the windows and deforming the machine. Matt flew from the R.C.L. at a neck breaking speed, connecting withsomething solid andhard. He felt something in his torso crack as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sawyer stood up and walked out of his tent, a loud whirring from above waking him from his nap.He looked up as he lighted a cigarette and saw a helicopter fly toward the golf course smoke billowing from it's engine. "I guess miracles are just too good to come true." He bolted toward the helicopter as the blades on it stopped spinning and it fell from it's struggled flight.

Ok peoples, was it good or bad because I really have no freaking clue. It kinda seemed choppy to me but me muzmer said it was good, so please review. And again constructive critisism is good, and if someone has an idea of where to connect this to the episodes that has happened I'll honor them forever.


	2. Meetings

Hehehe, sorry it took so long to get out,I have a million excuses,but excuses are excuses and I'm not gunna list them....here.And shank you to Lara Chubb of Deephollow for reviewing,I'm not givin Sawyer back to the rental place either mine.

Disclaimer: If I owned Lost I'd let we peoples see the monster,so I obviously don't own it.

_flashback/ strong emphasis_

Sawyer sprinted headlong into the golf course,stopping dead in his tracks at the sight he saw. The helicopter he supposed was going to rescue them was totally demolished,there was glass all over the ground,large peices of shrapnel,charred and broken,littering the ground.The engine was ablaze,anyone inside would be burned to death or die from the fumes.

He ran up to the side of what was left of the cockpit and yanked at the door,it didn't budge. "Hell,this thing won't move,dang." he cursed as he pulled at the door. If no one inside was alive there might just be some useful items hiding about. He grasped the handle more firmly and pulled with all his strength. The door lurched and finally opened,Sawyer fell back as a body tumbled out on top of him.

"Ahh,crap." He pushed the body off of him and rolled it over so it was lying on it's back. It was a woman,somewhere in her early twenties. There was shrapnel imbedded in her cheek,her face was burned black in some spots. Her clothing was ripped and burned,her hands were covered in white and ashy skin. She looked as if she had been through a mortar attack.

Sawyer leaned down and felt around her neck for a pulse,it was slow and strained. He slowly picked her up, "she'll be dead by the end of the day" he muttered. He looked at the burning helicopter,if anyone was in it,by now they'd be dead,same with any supplies inside. He turned around and headed for the caves,good 'ol Doc would probably take one of Locke's knives to his throat if he didn't take this woman to him for treatment.

* * *

Matt woke with a start,throwing his body into a sitting position. Surrounded by moss covered trees and bamboo,he was in a tropical forest of some sort. It came back to him like a slap across the face, the huey (gigantic rescue helicopter) had crashed on that island the weird signal was coming from.

"Dangged, Celia's probably dead from her condition before we crashed" he stood up slowly, wincing as pain seared across his lower abdomen. Probably internal bleeding. "This's all just my luck,to be trapped on a cursed island in the middle of nowhere,alone and injured" he grumbled as he leaned against a tree for support. If his condition was as bad as he thought it to be, he'd have trouble finding help,if anyone was on the island at all.

Pushing himself off the tree,he limped in the direction he hoped would take him to the beach.

* * *

Sawyer struggled into the cave area,this woman was getting heavier by the minute. "Hey" he called to some unknown face "where's the Doc?"

"Right here" said the all to familiar voice of the Hero behind him. He spun around and heaved the woman up higher, implying someone to take her.

"Where'd she come from?" Jack looked intrigued,making no move to take her.

"Contrary to your 'no one'll come theory' someone did come. A large helicopter headed in toward our little island crashed in the golf course. This was the only person I found,probably the stupid pilot." Sawyer followed Jack into the cave where they kept all the medical supplies. Carefully he layed her down on an airplane seat that had broken out of the plane.

Jack looked over the burns on her face. "Third degree burn on the right cheek, small peice of metal imbedded in the left cheek bone,and and cuts and bruises everywhere else. You know, you don't have to stay." Jack said as he turned to look at Sawyer.

"Maybe I wanna." he responded in an icy tone. "Maybe I'd like to know who the danged idiot is who can't fly a helicopter."

"I doubt we'll know who this is for a while. The healing on her face is going to take a while."

"You really are stupid,aren't you?" Sawyer replied. Jack shot him a questioning look,"Haven't you ever heard of dog tags?" Sawyer responded with the fake patience of a kindergarten teacher. He reached down and undid a chain around her neck, tags dangling at the end.

"Captain Celia" He laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"She melted out her last name. Obviously she didn't like it,or it held the name of some ex-husband." Sawyer turned to walk away. This Capt. Celia probably had a better reason than an ex-husband to destroy the last name.

"If you're going to go try and dig through the helicopter Sawyer,you're a little late. Sayid,Charlie, and Boone already left to bring anything useful back to the caves." Jack said to Sawyer's back.

"Then they'll be disappointed when they find out that it was,and probably still is,on fire." Sawyer swaggered out of the caves,heading back to the beach. That damned Hero acted like the people in Cave Town owned everything on the island. Well he wasn't going to let Sadaam and the others get all the stuff, now was he. He turned his direction and ran at a full sprint to the helicopter.

* * *

Matt sat down,panting for breath. He estimated he'd walked about a mile deeper into the jungle. And had gotten no where.

_"This isn't no stroll in the park Peterson,no simulation,this's the real Army. We aren't playing games here,so speed your lazy butt up or get ready to go work in the kitchens." Matt yelled at Peterson.He was new here,fresh out of boot camp,but he wasn't about to get a warm welcome and easy training.No way,Matt had to have these little new be sissies ready for anything._

_" 'Scuse me,but we've been working for the past hour and a half,sir. I think we've deserved a break from all of this excessive training." The Grunt stood up and glared at him,Matt was a full two heads taller than him but there seemed to be no intimidating Peterson._

_"I'm preparing you to be ready for anything. Out on the real frontlines you might have to work for three or four hours straight. So this is no excessive training." He folded his arms,ending what he said with an air of 'no disagreement would be excepted'._

_"You know,I'm a full six years older than you are,so why ae you trying to boss around your elders, eh Colonel Cockroach?" Peterson smirked at his rebuke._

_Matt brought his arm up fast and landed it right on the mans forehead,knocking him to the ground. "Because I'm trained for war, you're not,Rookie. And you've gotta be prepared so the enemy can't sucker punch you're lights out. You'll never make it here with your attitude."_

He leaned against the base of a tree and closed his eyes. If Celia was here she'd probably come up with some idiotical excuse for their crash,like it being an unlucky day or the fate on one of their palms. He chuckled lightly, yes,Celia read palms and fully believed what the palms 'said'.

"At the rate I'm going I'll be in these woods a few days before I find the beach." he winced as more pain flew across his abdomen. He so badly wanted to take a nap,but he feared he'd never wake up again. "This's going to be an umcomfortable stay."

* * *

Jack looked down at the young woman,Celia,he thought that was her name,Sawyer had taken the dog tags with him. Bandages covered most of the Captain's face, but the part he could see was contorted in a look of pain. He wanted to just sedate her,but he had no clue if she had any ailments or took medications that would counteract with the sedatives. All because the island jackass took the tags he couldn't chance giving her any medications at all. He turned away from the sorry sight.

"I wonder what happened to cause the crash..." He said in an undertone.

"The magnetic pull of the North and South Poles on this island are totally wacked, which caused malfunctions in the systems and eventually lead to system failure." an unfamiliar female voice said from behind. He turned and saw the Captain propped up on one arm looking at him. "As soon as the huey lost all systems that were run on radio and satelite waves, I knew that the damage was done and that it was either we crashed in the ocean or tried to make a landing on the island,the island choice being the best sounding of course.

Jack just stared at her, "Wha uh, who are you?" His brain was still trying to process what she had said,plus the fact that she should have been in that unconscious state for at least another two hours.

"I'm Retired Captain Celia of the Army." she stated calmly,a slightly smug look crossing her face at his confusion.

"Retired... that just means that you're no longer a part of the Military or in any Reserves,correct?" she nodded. "Well then,I'm Jack." he said holding out a hand. She smiled as she shook it "Pleased to meet you."

"You'd best lie back down,you're body is still in a tough condition." She did as she was told,wincing all the way but still holding a smile.

"What were you doing flying out here in a military chopper?" he asked her, retired yet still flying for the Army, how'd that work?

"Well, first of all the huey I was flying in is an out of comission chopper so they allowed me to take it and fix it up and use it for joy rides and that stuff,after,of course,the weapons were off line. But back to the point,the Army is doing something in Europe and it requires all of their huey's transporting people and doing other stuff, so they called me up to do a search and rescue mission with one of their colonels,for some people from a crashed 747. And I'm betting that from you're unshaven face and dirty clothing that you're one of those survivors." Celia said,he noticed her looking over him and the caves.

"Yeah,there's about 48 of us here in camps on the beach and in these caves." he said.

"Hmm,why are people on both the beach and in these?" Celia said gesturing about. "Why not just have everyone in one place?"

"Because the caves have fresh running water in them and are better protection from animals and the weather. The people on the beach are mostly there because they believe someone will come,and they want to be the first rescued. But if what you said about the magnetism of this island, we'll never be rescued." He looked at the Captain's face,it was thoughtful,as if she was weighing up the situation.

"We could be rescued,but only if someone came in a wooden boat or one of those rubber air filled boats. More than likely no one would come in one of those,even if they were dropped off by a large ship to pick us up and bring us to it." She laughed softly, "If the Colonel heard me talking like that,he'd probably shoot me!"

"The Colonel?" Jack asked,was there someone else with her?

"Colonel Matt Roach, he was with me on this mission." She gave him a long look and sighed. "You didn't find him. Knowing him though,he'll be alright until he's found. He's a tough man."

"I'd hope so, because this island isn't normal." He was shot a questioning glance. "There's some sort of monster here. When we first crashed myself and two others were looking for the cockpit of the plane and we found the pilot inside and alive. We heard a weird howling noise and the pilot stood up and looked out the window. He was ripped from the plane and we later found his body all torn up in the top of a tree." he finished on a quiet note.

"Sounds like the Olympic Yeti." she paused,then continued. "In the Olympic Mountain Range,in the state of Washington,a plane crashed and hit a yeti. The other yeti,probably it's mate,killed all the survivors of the crash for revenge. Later on one of the dead people's father came with a crew to find out what happened to them, and people started to disappear. About a week after being in the mountains,the father was the only one alive and just went wondering,he stumbled upon a cave with his missing companions mutalated and hanging from the ceiling. There he saw a yeti,and somehow made it out alive,when he told everyone his story they all thought he was a raving lunatic,even though while he was there he found a video his daughter made before she died explaining what happened."

"That story sounds like a movie I've seen somewhere." Jack smirked, "You just made that up,didn't you?"

"About 10 years later the father was interviewed about it by a movie director and the director made a movie about it. But it did happen,though others disagree." Celia leaned back against a wall. "But I'd like to hear this thing howl,you know? It sounds so interesting."

"The only person who saw it was the pilot,and he died. I don't think you'd even want to get within twenty miles of the thing." Celia shook her head at his response.

"There's a real reason some people call me crazy."

"From what you say,I can agree with them." Jack looked at her,the smile on her face had disappeared and was replaced with the look of pain it held earlier. "What's wrong?"

"M-my face is really hurting." Celia said slowly. She let out a soft,strangled cry.

"Celia,listen to me,ok? Do you take any medications?" Jack lightly grabbed her shoulder, "Tell me,I need to know."

"none." she said softly.

"Ok,good." He ran over to the medications and grabbed a waterbottle and a container of strong aspirin. "Your hurting now because the nerve endings on your face are healing. Here,take this pill with some water." Slowly she took the pill and sipped at the water.

"Try to go to sleep, it'll ease the pain." Nodding,the Captain layed back down and closed her eyes. Jack walked out of the cave. Suddenly a high pitched howl split through the jungle,the Captain running out after Jack. Wide eyed she looked a question at him. "And that would be our monster."

* * *

Matt struggled through some brush,tree branches scraping at his face,small plants tangling his feet and tripping him. He paused for breath,then with more vigor continued on. This cursed woods wouldn't get the better of him,no way,no how.

A high pitched alien like howl blew through the jungle,the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a sound coming his way. The crunching of twigs on the ground,the snapping of tree limbs,heavy foor steps coming closer. He bolted forward,away from whatever the heck was chasing him.

* * *

Will Colonel Roach survive? I dunno. Can my story get any lamer? Probably. Will I update soon? No,but I _will _update if I get another review! So please review peoples! 


	3. Monster vs Matt

Few reviews,that's OK. This was co-written by my stuffy Opus The Penguin with his mobile home (a box) and Cow,my guinea pig. Uh,and I changed this chapter a bit,if someone has read it before coughLaraChubbcough they'll notice the difference.

Disclaimer:Do you really think I own LOST if I can't even afford to by Opus a new mobile home?

Jack turned to look at the Captain. Her eyes were wide,hair on end. "That was your monster?" she stuttered. That howl was the closest he had heard yet.

"The one and only,look you'd better get back to the cave and sleep. You're gonna need alot of rest to heal those wounds." he said with an air of 'no arguements'.

Celia ignored that. "What about Matt?"

"We'll look for him in the morning. It's getting too dark to mount a search safely,plus we've no clue where to look." He gestured for her to head for the cave,slowly she went. He went to the fire and sat down,head in hands. Water they could find,a cock pit,sure. But an Army colonel out in the woods somewhere with the monster,and probably carrying a loaded gun,he had high doubts. He started to doze,that Celia girl was going to need a **lot** of pain killers, though she's healing faster than expected.

A crashing of the bushes by the caves startled him from his doze. He stood up as Charlie, Sayid, and Boone came dashing into the caves, looks of fear on all of their faces. Jack rushed over to them.

"That bloody monster was way too close for comfort." Charlie gasped,doubled over for breath.

"Are you guys ok? Anyone hurt?"

"Panicked,yes. Hurt,no." Sayid said. "And we found no supplies either."

"It's because Sawyer beat us there,that jackass." Boone cursed as he walked over to his cave are.

"Plus the thing was on fire." Charlie added,sitting down on the ground by the fire. "Did you find anyone in the wreckage?" Jack questioned him,surely that colonel would be in the helicopter.

"No one. Why?"

Jack sighed "Because Sawyer came in here with the pilot of the 'copter and she claims there was another person with her. She's been beat up badly from the crash." Where could that Colonel have gotten too? He stood up and walked over toward the cave where she was at. "I'm going to go check up on her."

"I'll come too." Charlie followed.

She was sleeping like Jack had ordered her to do. He walked up to her and carefully removed the bandages on her face. The bleeding had stopped,there were deep gashes on her face. Most of the skin on her face was still attached,blackened and torn. "Bloody Hell,what happened to her?" Charlie asked.

"From what I've been told I'm guessing something blew up in her face. She has third degree burns almost everywhere on there, and I'm not messing with her left eye,it looks damaged and I don't have the equipment to mess with it." He really had none of the equipment he needed to work on any of these injuries people had been receiving.

"Ouch." was Charlie's only response.

"Yeah,I'm gonna rebandage her with new strips,these are really needing a wash."

"I'll take 'em over with the laundry." Charlie grabbed the blood stained cloths and exited the cave.

Jack grabbed some new gauz strips and started bandaging her head.

* * *

Matt ran full blow through the jungle,ignoring the pain that flew up his side. The pounding of his feet against the ground echoed in his ears. All he cared about was getting away from that thing. He speeded up as he heard the crashing of underbrush coming closer. 

He bolted around a tree, jumping to avoid tripping on roots. His left foot hit the ground akwardly,sending him to the ground. "D-damn it." He groaned,pushing himself up turned into a real struggle. He had pushed his body way beyond it's limits too many times before,and now when he needed it,it was failing.

He swayed in the spot where he stood,fighting to keep up. The loud crashing had disappeared. "Ok." he said,holding his automatic in a ready position. "Where the hell did you go?" He felt eyes on his back,waiting for his next move. What ever had been chasing him was using a strategy all to well known to him,or so he thought.

He turned around in a circle,observing anything that would give him a tactical advantage. A soft rustle in the bushes to his left caused him to jump,his grip on the gun tightening. "Who's there?" he asked in a commanding tone. No one answered.

He chuckeled softly,the thing had given it's location away. Obviously it had never delt with anything like him,or it was just dense,either choice filled him with a smug satisfaction. The thing could roar,but it probably had no back bone to inforce that it was as tough as it sounded.

The high pitched howl of the creature sounded from his left,he laughed more as he readied his gun,taking aim at the bushes. The crunching of feet came from behind him,white hot pain seared through his back. A loud crunching emitted from his right leg as he was lifted up into the air.

He dared not look up at what was holding him for fear it might rip off his face. His body was flung back and forth,screams of pain bursting from his throat. Flung forward once again,he looked up. A tree was heading toward his face fast. He braced for impact.

It came with a neck braking force,forcing out another scream. He felt his body being swung back,and into the tree again. Warm blood dripped down his forehead into his hair,blood rushed into his head,pain immiting from every pore of his being.(warning:extreme description of torutre ahead)

The swinging slowed down,Matt's breathing came easier. Perhaps the thing thought he was dead,hell,from that beating he wished he was. It felt as though the bones in his leg were on fire,the thing's claws crushing it to a pulp. Again he felt his body being swung back. "Lord help me" he said softly.

This time he came forward faster than ever,watching a branch protruding from the tree come closer by the second. He felt a sharp object enter his right eye. Screams agony ripped through the jungle as his body was yanked away from the tree.

With a sickening squish sound,his eye seperated from his body. Blood streamed down his face,screams tore though his body. He clutched at his face,feeling an empty eye socket under his quivering fingers. His body shook in uncontrollably in spasms of pain. A low growl came from beside his head,he tensed as best as his shaking body could.

The wind sailed by his face as he was thrown,straight down toward a boulder. With a crack his skull hit,smashing to slivers in places. His eyes closed,falling to the black abyss.

* * *

_Celia sat in a room with other people,all clad in camoflauge. Matt stood at the front of the room,scowl on his face. He was going on and on about how important this upcoming mission was,but she really didn't need to listen. All he talked about for the past few days was this mission,so she knew it all by heart._

_Matt sauntered over to the table,looked at the group and slammed his fist down. "Pay attention!" He yelled,glaring at her in particular. "This mission needs absolute perfection or else it all goes to the trash! I hope you all damned got that,or else I will personally come and slit your throats in your sleep!" The people around Celia looked at each other,knowing very well he would hurt them in their sleep. But it didn't phase her._

_She raised a hand,"Exactly when are we doing this,Sir?" _

_"In two weeks." Matt replied. A laugh issued from the others._

_"Two weeks,what the heck are you worried about then? You are paranoid." One of the luteinants smarted off._

_Matt laughed "You've got dishes duty for a week considering I didn't give you permission to speak freely. And to make it worse,just as example for the others,your off the mission. Captain,your filling in." Matt said,looking at Celia. She nodded._

_"What the hell?! I did nothing,so what gives you the right to boot me out?" the luteinant responded,fire in his eyes,fists raised._

_"Simple,I'm your commanding officer,and there again you go spouting off _with out permission to speak freely!_" Matt countered,a wide smirk crossing his lips. The luteinent walked up to him,glowering. Stopping so they were inches apart,he spat right in Matt's face. Celia had to stiffle a laugh. _

_Matt wiped off his face, "Here's to returning the favor." He pulled his fist back fast and let it loose,drilling into the other man's stomach. As the luteinant bent over,gasping for breath,Matt grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him across the floor,blood leaking out between the other's lips. "_

_Any more remarks?" Matt demanded. "Well?!" No one answered. "Good,somebody get that boy outta here." Matt walked out of the tent._

_Celia leaned against the wall,watching with horror as the crumpled body was lifted up and carried to the medical tent. Had it really been only a year ago when _he _was killed that way,punched,bloodied,and thrown like a rag doll,as such just happened?_

Celia woke,sweat beading her face. Something was wrong,she didn't know what,but something was. She sttod up slowly,blood rushing to her head caused her to sit back down. "Dang low blood pressure,dang verdigo."she cursed,trying to stand again without a dizzy spell.

Sighing,she walked out of the cave,she noted no one was outside. She went back into the cave,it was safer to just stay inside then to walk about and meet someone she didn't know and didn't know if she could trust. Heck,she only knew the doctor Jack. "Tomorrow I've gotta learn some names she said,lying down on the air plane seat. The feeling that something was amiss lingering in her head.

Yeah,I changed this so it's bloodier. I just HAD to so that it fit with my next chappy,or two. Yeah,this's why I haven't got my next chapter up. Does any one know of a good assylum to put people in? My friend's can't find one for me.......


	4. Squeals

This came out so late because I'm sick...and lazy. Shank you Lara Chubb Of DeepHollow for reviewing for all my chapters and thank you Becca Boo for talking to me about this,my story is not dull. It's differentuh.

Disclaimer:I don't own LOST,plain and simple.AND Josh Holloway's(Sawyer to anyone who don't know) wife owns him,dang it. I also don't own Abu Grahd Iraq.

A soft rustling came from the corner of the room,Celia sat up groggily. Sunshine from the morning sun was beginning to creep inside the cave,illuminating every nook and cranny. An unfamiliar man stood in the cave,going through a bag. He had little hair,if any,on his head,looking about his mid fourties,early fifties.

He looked at her and smiled. "So you're finally awake. That's good,we were getting worried." He walked over and held out a hand to her"I'm John Locke."

"I'm Celia,pleased to meet you." she said,taking his hand. "If I may ask,what are you doing" she said,standing up.

"Oh,just looking for an aspirin." Locke replied casually.

"Mm,hey,do you know if Jack is here" She asked,she had to know if they were going to go look for Matt.

"He's here." Locke said without looking up.

"Thanks." she jogged out of the cave. She looked about,this place was pretty big,alot bigger than it looked in the dark. A small waterfall fell in one of the corners of the area. Jack was leaning over filling something by it. She ran over to him.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Finally awake" he asked humorously as he bent back down to fill his waterbottle.

"Couldn't quite sleep last night." she said still looking about. A few other people were about the place,two asian people,a black man and a kid,some blonde girl,a heavy man,and a few other nondiscript people. "Not many people here,most of them at the beach"

"Most people have the caves as their home,but they tend to wander about both camps." he said with an odd tone in his voice.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." she joked. Jack shot her a warning look.

"You heard that thing last night." he said in a serious tone"What do you think would happen if someone ran into it between camps"

"Ah,what a interesting experience that would be. You either die or live." She laughed slightly as Jack glared at her. "But hey,are you guys planning on,ya know,looking for Matt" she held a pleading tone in her voice.

Jack sighed "We're planning on going out tomorrow. You see we had a woman named Claire abducted from the caves so we'll look for them both when we go."

Celia opened her mouth to say something but Jack cut her off. "And you aren't coming because your face isn't healed yet." Jack finished in a tone saying that his mind would not be changed.

"You're not gonna find him. He's been trained to avoid human contact until the need comes. He'll only show himself on his own accord if I'm there."

"Well,if that monster did get him,he'll be easy to spot."Jack stood up,Celia noted he was not taller than her by much. "But since your here,lets check up on your face."

"I haaate check ups." Jack laughed at her.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the next day. Jack,Locke,Sayid,Kate and Boone had left earlier that day to look for Matt and Claire. Celia stood pacing about the caves,boredom setting in.Jack had ordered her not to leave the caves until he said that her face was all the way healed. 

"Dude,stop pacing. It's annoying." said Hurley from where he was sitting.

"Sorry." she said,Hurley just laughed. "Yeah I guess I'm a little nervous about what they'll find,if anything."

"Don't worry,they'll find your colonel guy."

"And that Claire woman." Celia responded,a smile crossing her face. It was good to have someone to laugh with on this island since she was totally new to the island. Thank God for Hurley. She went over and sat down by him. "When do you think they'll get back"

"Probably sometime later on tonight." Hurley said simply.

Celia leaned back on her elbows. "Hurley,what do you think that monster is out there" she asked.

"What" Hurley exclaimed. "Are you serious" she nodded,still staring at the ceiling. "Hmm,well I heard that they ran into a polar bear when we first arrived here,so maybe it's a big bear."

"I think it's a large boar." Hurley just stared at her. "If you've ever seen the movie Jurassic Park you'll have heard the raptors weird screaming noises. And that thing out there sounds like those raptors from the movie."

"Then what makes you think it's a pig"

"Simple. To get that sound the raptors make on the movie,they recorded pig squeals. See where I'm going" Celia laughed"Wouldn't that just be weird if it was"

Hurley slightly laughed"Yeah it would. It would be embarrassing,the whole island,afraid of a PIG"

Celia looked up at the ceiling through her one working eye,letting out a soft sigh. "Something is wrong on this island,besides that we're trapped here with a monster and other people who kidnapped one of you guys."

"Like what"

Celia stood up and shrugged. "I think the others are back." she walked off toward a sleeping area.

Hurley looked over at the entrance to the cave complex and saw Jack and the others begin to walk in. "That was weird." He jogged over to them"Didn't find anyone"

"Nothing." said Sayid,shaking his head. "There wasn't even a trace of blood that could have come from the Colonel around the wreckage and the areas surrounding it."

"I wonder if maybe the Colonel fell out of the helicopter before it crashed,maybe he jumped into the ocean while they were still in the air." Boone remarked. Locke shook his head.

"If he's anywhere,it's somewhere on this island. Any trained army personel would know better than to jump into foreign waters without the right equipment. If my guess is right,he's either avoiding us or he's somewhere else we haven't looked. Where is Celia" Locke scanned the area quickly.

"She went to bed as soon as you guys were coming in." Hurley explained "It was kinda weird. She seemed to have a Jedi moment before you got here."

"She's probably stressed. I think we'd best let her sleep."

* * *

_"We will reach our destination in 3minutes if no bogies hit us first." Celia said over her head set to the others in the huey. A serious mood had settled over all the occupants,mostly over Colonel Roach. "You guys gonna be alright back there"_

_"We're concentrating." said Matt,his voice like venom. She shrugged and went back to working the controls. This was not her kind of mission. Land the huey,get out,run to a city,and shoot the livin day light outta a bunch of enemy personal. _

_"And we are a go for landing,no bogies in sight." Matt walked up to the front,looking out the window as she brought the helicopter down. With a soft bump they landed on the desert floor. _

_"Ok team." Matt yelled to the others"we've got 4 more hours of darkness. That should be enough time to sneak in and get out.,as long as we all _follow the exact plans!_ Now move out, Rogers,you're on point." _

_Rogers ran out the end of the helicopter,gun held at ready. He stopped and got down on one knee,looking about. He signaled for the others to follow. _

_Celia ran up to Matt. "So we're attacking Abu Grahd"_

_"An enemy encampment a mile outside the city. There's been a lot of activity around there." Matt looked up toward Rogers. The major signaled an all clear,the troop started running in a north-western direction of Abu Grahd._

_"We should reach the camp in thirty minutes." Matt yelled over the radio to the others. Celia shook her head and sped up to take her position._

Celia sat on her bed kit,shaking her head,Matt was probably dead and they were stuck here. She took a deep breath. "Stay optimistic." she muttered"Or else you'll get depressed and then you'll get fat." she looked out side. It had gotten pretty dark. She walked out and sat by the fire.

"You all right" said an all to familiar voice by now. She rolled her eyes,what did Jack expect to change from this morning?

"My face is broken,my left eye is glued shut from dried up blood,hands are sore,and I'm getting antsy from not being able to get outta these condemned caves. I haven't felt this good since I last hit my thumb with a hammer." she said,her voice rich with sarcasm. Jack sighed and walked off.

Celia shook her head. She really needed a change in scenery,and some patience. She'd only been here for 3 days and she'd already snapped. "Tomorrow I'm goin' to the beach,permission or not." She walked back to what had been made her cave to sleep and hopefully be alone.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for Celia. She stumbled out of her cave,wincing as the sun blazed in her eyes. A group of people were standing by the waterfall,filling up water bottles. She walked over to them. "What's going on" she asked no one in particular. 

Locke walked over to her "We're going to go look for Matt and Claire again. Think your up to coming" he said with a smile.

"Course,anything to get a change in scenery. But don't I need _permission_"she said like it was a bad word. Waiting to get permission to do anything and everything reminded her of being at boot camp,and lord,the trouble she got into there.

"Yes,you do. But I feel that we might be able to find at least one of them with your help. What were you trained in"

"The Army." she laughed at the look that crossed Locke's face"Well,I've had the basic 6week boot camp training,had another 6week tutorial thing on working the helicopter which is what I was majored in. But I also did a few front line missions,capping people mostly."

Locke grimaced"So,do you have any idea where Matt might have gone off too"

"Well,if he was in any condition to move at all,he'd try to head to a safe spot. Now that would be the beach,but since no one has seen him there,he probably headed inland to see if he could find what was tranmitting that signal we got from this island."

"And we've no idea where that thing is transmitting from." Locke sighed. "Still,you feel up to coming with us"

"Heck yeah. Anything to get outta these condemned caves. These things smell,you notice that? There mu-usty." She joked to him. Locke smiled at her and hoisted a pack on. No real humor with that man.. The group was headed out of the cave,Locke motioned for her to follow. "Doctor's permission?" she yelled to him.

"Forget it,if you're coming we've got to leave now." Locke contiuned with the group.

She ran into her cave and grabbed a small brown bag.Ammunition for her gun,good lord nobody checked her for damage in her feet. She pulled the gun out of the side of her shoe,loaded it,and placed it in a thigh holster. "This's gunna be fun." She ran back out to Locke and the others.

* * *

Yeah my brudda's and sista's,I am FINALLY finished with this Gobzilla condemned chapter...have I even had any brudda's read this story? Becca Boo,make Owen read it,or tell him I will hurt him with my brain.imagines hitting friend on other side of state Hahaha,chapter 5 should be out soon,s'long as I don't get sick again. And next chapter you getta see why I changed chapter 3,chyeah. 


	5. Where IS He?

Hello peeps...I'm not in the mood for author's notes oddly enough.Thankah you Lara Chubb Of DeepHollow for reviewing,you are so nice to me.

Cow: sqeak! SQEAK! squeal!

K: And I've got my guinea pig on my shoulder chewing on my hood,and yelling,so excuse mess ups and misspellings.

Disclaimer: If I owned Lost I'd have killed off Shannon by now. Must ignore urge to kill Shannon in story.

Celia jogged up to the front of the group by Locke,she was curious about where exactly they were heading. "Soo...where are we going?" Locke stopped and looked at her.

"Well that depends. Where do you think we should go?" Celia shot him a funny look, "You and Matt were trained in the same military,so you should have a better idea of where he would go than any of us."

"Ok then,great." What did these people expect of her? Just because she was trained in the military didn't mean she knew where a trained colonel would go! "Well,for starters I'm thinking that we should first go to the crash sight,maybe check if he could _walk_ away from that,or if chances are he crawled."

"How could you check that from wreckage?" said a young voice behind them. She turned to see a medium build,brown haired man.

"Uh,from the condition of the wreckage you can get a pretty good idea of the occupants condition. But hey,man who are you?"

"Name's Boone. You're Celia,right?" She nodded.

"Any ways,Locke lead the way to the wreckage!" Celia really didn't want to talk to anyone right now,not with the assignment on hand Locke just gave her.

* * *

About half an hour later they stood about the wreckage. The helicopter was leaning at an angle,the pilots door just above the ground. Celia was climbing in and out of the helicopter,heaving her body up the side of it to get to the passenger door to get in. Boone walked over to her, "Got any ideas yet?" 

Celia climbed out and looked at him, "Boone,tell me. In CSI and other shows do they ever rush the work on the crime scene?" and air of frustration hung about her.

"Well no,but that's cop stuff."

"Well sonny boy,this _is_ cop work. And you can't rush me,unless the monster pig is charging us." She climbed back up into the helicopter.

"Monster pig? Where did that come from?" Boone asked,Celia just laughed.

"Ask Hurley when we get back. I'm busy." The banging of her climbing down to the other side of the helicopter echoed through the clearing. Boone walked over by Locke.

"Does it actually take this long to check out whether a man was well enough to walk or not?" Locke shook his head.

"It's not that easy,she's checking the wires to check what fried where and she's also got to check out the over all damage to the machine. With that information she should be able to get a good guess of the Colonel's condition." Boone sighed,sitting down on the dirt. "I do admit,she is taking a while."

"At this rate,are we sure she even wants to find him?" Boone asked,fiddeling with a piece of grass. Locke glared down at him.

"If she really wanted him to die,she wouldn't have told ant of us he existed and we'd be none the wiser." Locke looked over at the wreckage,a strange look crossing his face. The banging in the helicopter began to quiet down. Boone looked over to see the captain climbing out.

She let out a curse,banging her hand on the side of the helicopter. She stomped over to them and threw herself down onto the ground.

"Celia,what's wrong?" Locke asked,his voice full of concern.

"Good news,Matt would be okay if,and this's the bad news,he hadn't have been thrown from his seat out into the forest. He more than likely is some where in that direction." she guestered over toward an eastern section of the jungle.

"Then,we'd better get going then." Boone stood up and shouldered his back pack. A sinking feeling began to form in his stomach.

* * *

Celia walked ahead of the group,regretting that she had agreed to lead this expedition. They had been walking for another hour,the jungle getting increasingly dense as they moved. "This kinda feels like one of those horror movies,you know that?" she said to no one in particular. 

"Agreed to that. I'm expecting a giant snake to pop out in front of us any time." Boone said with a shudder. Celia shook her head,trying to clear the thought. She needed a clear mind for this mission. Yeah,mission.

She noted Locke poking about things,probably checking for signs of blood or any recent tracks. Celia sighed,if Matt was injured,it'd probably be better to let him die than to take him back to the mock civilization set up at the caves. No,Matt wouldn't leave her out here,so she was not going to leave him. She winced as her face began to sting.

"Locke,about how much longer do you think we should go for?" Celia called to him.

"Until the sun starts to set." Locke said,walking over to the group from where he had been checking. He said in a low voice to her "Do you have any idea where he is so far?"

"Look,I'm no professional mind reader,so stop askin' me. I'll tell you if I get any ideas." An irritated tone set in her voice. She looked off a distance to the right. There were no signs of anyone being here,except for them. She growled low in her throat,where did that idiot go!

She continued to walk along,looking about. The group moved about behind her,they obviously had a lot more energy than she did for this.

* * *

_Celia watched as Matt peered over a boulder the troop had been using for cover. The moon shone above them like a beacon of the bloodshed that was soon to come. She turned to one of the majors, "What exactly is in this camp,beside a bunch of enemies?" she asked in a hushed tone._

_"A weapons store. Mortars,rocket launchers,and pr'bly some of those bombs the kamikazes use." the major replied. They both perked up as Matt moved from the cover of the boulder,motioning for the troop to follow. They ran out toward the point he had taken. _

_"Colonel," a sergeant called to him softly "No bogies in the vicinity,we are safe to move in." Matt nodded and turned to the troop._

_"Alright people,standard procedure,McKinis." he looked at the major, "Find us that weapon store and stand guard there."_

_"Roger sir." the major responded in typical fashion._

_"Right troops,lets move out!" The troop began to sneak toward the camp,guns fully loaded._

Celia looked up at the sky,it was beginning to darken with a thunderhead coming in from the ocean. The sky was just like her head was,confused,dark,and windy,thoughts being blown around in her head like the leaves. She looked over to her left,the brush had been trampled down by something. "Hey Boone! Has anyone gone over there yet?" she yelled,pointing over to the area.

"No,you gonna go check it out?" He called back from where he was searching.

"Exactly." She walked over to the spot,the brush had been trampled down by something that was in a hurry to get moving. Instinctively she got down on her knees and dug around the brush,smashing spiders as she found them. She looked about the ground. Her hands ran over an oddly shaped hole in the ground. A foot prints from a pair of boots,heading in a direction ahead of her.

She felt around a bit more. Finding nothing,she followed the tracks deeper into the woods. Matt would soon be found,she knew it.

She followed them about five minutes,before she was distracted by something else. A glint of steel and light off to her right. She walked cautiously over to it,if it was Matt and he didn't recognize her for a reason,he could blow her head off.

She squatted down and reached under a bush,pulling out a swiss army knife. A family crest was cut into the handle of it,Matt's family's crest. "This was Matt's grandfather's,he's captain protecto with this thing. So why would I find it in a bush,unless he's somewhere around here! But where...?" A drop of rain fell on her hand,which quickly turned into a downpour.

"Dang it." she ran back over to where the tracks she last saw were. Mud was now in the place of them. Celia turned about,trying to figure out which way to go. The stupidity of here going off alone started to sink in.

"Uhm ok,I came from that direction." she pointed in the corresponding are, "I can go back,but I'm so dang close to him!" she sighed and walked off toward the direction she remembered the tracks headed towards.

* * *

Boone stood up from where he had been looking as he felt the rain fall. They had best be leaving soon before they got caught out here. Locke was motioning the group to head back. He walked over to the group. 

"Did you have any luck?" he asked Locke.

Locke shook is head, "I found a peice of camoflauge clothing,but it could be Celia's or have blown in from somewhere. I'm a pretty good tracker,but this is beyond me." The rain began to fall harder. "This isn't going to sit well with Celia. That I know."

Boone looked behind them for her. He saw no sign of her camoflauge suit in the group. "Talking about Celia,where is she?" Locke looked from him to the rest of the group.

"I've got a guess; she found something of the Colonel's and went to go find him,without help." Locke shook his head, "She obviously hasn't been doing any missions for the Army lately."

"Where do you think she went?" Boone questioned.

"I can't tell with all this rain. We'd best go back to camp before we lose anyone else." Locke continued to walk on with the group. Boone stopped.

"What? You mean we're just going to leave her out there alone?" This didn't make any sense,how could they just leave someone totally inexperienced with this island out in the jungle alone!

"She's been in the Army,Boone. They train them for this kind of situation,she'll be fine." Locke said,looking at him. "I know she will be. Now come on." Boone sighed and sped up to the others.

* * *

Celia scrambled through a mess of bushes,intent on going the same direction as those tracks earlier. "I'm hated by somebody,I know it." she muttered to herself. 

She stepped over a mess of roots sticking out of the ground. The jungle grew denser and darker as she went on. Why didn't Matt realize that this was a _bad_ place to run into? She looked around the area,the bark on the trees were shredded,an odd goop stuck to one of the trees. She walked over to the tree and started to climb,the goop had caught her fascination. It looked oddly familiar to her.

She sat on a thick branch a few inches below the mess. With gloved hands she grasped the stuff in her hand. Blood leaked from it onto her hand. "What the heck is this?" she said as she turned it about. A blue circle with a black one inside stared at her,an eyeball!

She screamed as she threw it away into some far off brush. She clambered out of the tree,nasuea hitting in overwhelimg waves. "That was disgusting!" she choked, "Matt's eyes are blue..." she stopped on the thought,eyes growing wide as she noticed a large boulder with a shoe sticking out behind it! "MATT!" she screamed as she ran over to the body,hopes running high that it would be him.

Her guess was right,Matt lay on his stomach just behind the boulder. The back of his jacket was blood soaked. Celia turned him over gently,trying not to worsen any wounds.

His right eye was open,an empty,bloody socket staring out to the world. His left arm layed at an odd angle on the ground.The front of his shirt was covered in sticky blood,his right pant leg also a mess of blood and bone. She put a trimbeling hand on his throat,a slow pulse beating through.

Tears welled in her eyes "D-dang you Matt,you stupid idiot. You're not immortal,you know that!" she yelled at his unconscious body as the tears streamed down her face,mixing in with the rain. She sighed and looked around the clearing. A haunting quiet shrouded the place. She stood up and heaved Matt onto her back.

"My gosh Matt,lose some weight!" she muttered as she got her footing and began to walk back toward the diretion she came.

I finished,yeah! I could've had this done sooner,but I couldn't get the eyeball part the way I wanted it. It still isn't... Oh well,just review peeps,I need encouragement. And Cow needs to shut up! Uh and next chapter wil be out in March,cause I'm goin to the Portland Zoo this week and maybe Multanomah Falls. Peace out dudes!


	6. Blood and Smokes

R: I'm doing the author notes as punishment for something I did. Uhm,just read the gobzilla cursed story!

K: O.O no wonder people barely read this. It's because of YOU! pulls out Matt's automatic Do the disclaimer or feel my wrath!

Disclaimer: R:she only owns Celia,the plot,the guns,and the destroyed chopper,not even the Colonel. Because the Colonel owns himself,though he's not in the Army because he's too young. But he wil be.

Celia stumbled over some fallen branches as she walked through the rain,carrying Matt on her back. She had been walking for about thirty minutes,that rain was still pounding as hard as ever. She shuddered as blood from Matt's head injury used her shoulder as gauz.

"We're walking in Hell,you know that?" she asked his unconscious body. She laughed as she heard a groan come from Matt, "Yes,I think you know."

* * *

Boone sat down in front of the fire at the caves,brooding over what just happened. Celia wouldn't have gone off to far unless she found sign of somebody. Hopefully not Ethan or the French woman. 

Foot steps came up behind him and stopped. "Why'd you guys let her come." It was Jack.

"Because Locke knew she'd be able to do something to find them. And she did." He answered from behind his hands.

"How can you be sure? She could be in a gully somewhere bleeding to death." Jack said,scorn in his voice.

"Because,she's not stupid. She knows how to survive and was probably following something. So unless that something went off a cliff,she's fine." Locke said from where he was standing,sharpening a knife.

"I still wish you guys would have told me first. She is not out of the health danger zone yet. Not until her burns heal." With that Jack walked off.

"Do you think we should have asked him Locke?" Boone asked.

"No,because his answer would be no until,as he said,she healed,and that's going to take about a week. Matt would probably be dead by then. So this time breaking the rules was the right thing to do." Locke answered simply. He held an air about him that he knew he was right,relieving Boone.

* * *

"Ok,fatso." Celia growled at Matt who was getting heavier by the second. "We are past our little crash,and almost to the beach." 

She speeded up her pace a bit,hopefully she'd run into someone who would help. She tended to find it hard to talk to strangers.

She walked a few hundred yards and came out upon a beach that seemed to stretch for miles. "So this's the area we saw from the 'copter." she murmured as she headed over toward what looked like an encampment by the tree line.

The encampment was full of tents made from who knows what. Most looked to be of tarp,wood,and shrapnel. Nobody was out,probably due to the rain. She continued through the area. That morning was all a blur,but it couldn't be that far to the caves.

She took a deep breath,choking as she inhaled smoke fumes. "Who the heck has cigarettes on a deserted island?" she said angerly.

"Simple,a smoker." answered a deep Southern accent from behind her. She turned to see a blonde man,a few inches shorter than Matt, with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "And you must be Celia,the pilot who can't land a chopper."

She glared at him, "Sorry,but it was Matt who landed it. I was unconscious next to him."

"Well excuse me Major,I had no clue." he said.

"It's Captain to you,civilian." she said,scorn coloring her voice. She turned her back to him and walked off toward what was hopefully the caves.

"You don't even know where to go,do you _Captain_?" he quickly caught up to her. The cigarette was still burning despite the rain.

"Yeah,well,I just got outta those condemmed caves today." she groaned under Matt's weight. "And will you put out that cig?"

"No,I think I like the cigarette just like it is." he was starting to get on her nerves. Today she had no patience for anyone.

"Look,either go away,or help me dang it!" she snapped. He laughed at her. He grabbed Matt off her back and slung him over his shoulder. He started walking and motioned her to follow. The heck was wrong with this guy? She ran to catch up with him.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"It's Sawyer." he answered flatly.

"Bad subject?" Sawyer nodded, "Well then here's another one,did you have to get me mad before you would help me?"

"Yes I did." he answered. There conversation was going no where.

"Why?" Celia asked.

"Because,you're cute when you're mad,even with all those bandaids." Sawyere answered. Celia stopped in her tracks,staring at the man. He turned and a sadistic smile crossed his lips.

"You're absolutely disgusting!" she yelled at the top her lungs. "What are you even thinking? Are you sane?" she asked him.

"What,you can't take a compliment?" He looked at her,waiting for an answer.

"Honest to God,you're the first man to ever say anything like that to me. So you must be insane." he told him curtly.

"You didn't answer my question." Sawyer reminded her.

"I take the compliment." A blush crossed her face from embarassment. The first man to compliment her like that barely even knows her and she goes and bites his head off. No wonder any of her relationships ever worked.

"Good,now hurry up before we get even more soaked." Sawyer continued off toward their destination,Celia at his heel.

* * *

Jack stood by the fire,waiting for someone to come in and say they found Celia's body shredded like the pilots. Why did Locke let her go? Heck,where did he go? A short while after Locke and the group got back,Locke took Boone off somewhere. Yells for him echoed from the entrance. He jogged over,prepared to hear that Celia's corpse had bee found in a tree,ripped to shreds like the pilot. 

His eyebrows raised as he saw Celia sitting on the ground,leaning against the wall. The bloody body of a tall man next to her. "He need help badly."

"Right. Sayid,help me move him." he and Sayid grabbed the man so he was in a laying position as they moved him. They layed him down in a more secluded cave.

"Do you think this was caused by the crash?" Sayid questioned.

Jack shook his head, "Some of this was from the crash, but I don't think all of it is." He began to take off his coat to check the severity of the injuries. "If you're going to stay in here Sayid I have to warn you,it's going to get very bloody."

Bum bum buuuum! Will Matt be ok? Will Celia ever get in control of her hectic feelings? I don't know. But I might if people review hinthint.

And a thank you to Lara Chubb Of DeepHollow for reviewing,and also to Becca Boo. Wow,I got another reviewer! Though it's not that amazing considering how she's my non-blood-related sister.


	7. What's With Yelling?

Mmmm,end one then start on the next. That's the only way I get these chapters done. I'm MAD at the creators of LOST,I was gunna amputate Matt's leg but nooooo,they have to think of using the idea on Boone. Anywayz,thank you to Becca Boo for reviewing,my chapters are not long as some other peoples are. And also thank you to Lara C. Of D.H. for reviewin yet again,and I think,note this is my thinking,is that your guess may be right. I'll have to verify with Thing and Defo,they're the minds behind my mind.  
Disclaimer: Lost belongs to a man who makes a lot of money. Yep,to the 3rd graders at my old school,I'm not a man and I'll kill ya all if you call me a man again!

Jack walked out of where Matt,as he was informed was the man's name,over to Celia. He sat down next to her. "How's Matt?" she asked him.

He sighed "He has a broken arm and broken leg,large gashes on his back,missing an eye,and has signs of a concussion."

"Basically everything obvious and nothing more?"

"Yes." Jack responded.

"You think he's gonna be ok?" Celia asked,much to herself.

"So long as he isn't moved and doesn't get an infection,he should be alright." He looked over at her,she had taken off the bandages on her face. The burns were mostly gone,tender new pink skin showing through. "You need to keep those bandages on."

"Yeah,but they itch." she responded in mild humor.

"Well then,how about I get you some new ones?" He asked her. She nodded and he got up to go grab some.

Celia leaned back against the wall,rubbing her eyes. The day had been trying and tonight would probably be worse. But she did find Matt and though he looked like road-kill,he was still alive.

_

* * *

Celia ducked behind a table,gasping for air. She heard the yells of enemy soldiers looking for a supposed spy that had entered their camp. Celia pushed a button on her radio, "Colonel." she whispered. "Do you hear me?"_

_"Loud and clear Captain. What's going on in there?" Matt's voice crackeled over the radio._

_"I was spotted as soon as I got near the tent. Sir,I think you should move the troop out and come back later."_

_Their was silence,then, "Denied,I'm not leaving you in there."_

_"Sir,they're going to be on your position anytime now. Do you really think you've got a chance when there's 13 of you,and almost a hundred of them?" She whispered as loud as she could. _

_A yell came over Matt's end. She heard him sigh. "Roger that. Try to get out of there."_

_"Roger." She responded,surprised that he was actually following her advice._

_"But,if you're not back in 48 hours,we'll be back with a tank." Matt said,excitement at that prospect bleeding through. Celia chuckled softly,Matt could wish but it'd never happen. "Over and out."_

_She poked her head around the end of the table,the tent was deserted except for her. The yells of the enemy troops began to move farther away. A good time for her to get out. _

_She creeped towards the door to the tent. The area looked to be almost empty,a few sentries put out on post,and a crew going tent to tent. "That's a problem..." she muttered. They were about ten tents away,spending about a minute ransacking their own tents,then moving on. _

_When they entered one of the larger tents,she dove out of her current hiding position. Quickly she ducked behind a barrel beside another tent,looking for more people. A soft click sounded behind her. With the speed only a practiced marksman could have,she whipped around and shot a man straight off a roof,where seconds before he had been preparing to shoot her in the back. _

_He lay there unmoving on the ground a few feet in front of her. She backed away slowly,taking in the sight of blood making a puddle around his corpse. He died because of her... She shook her head as the sound of yelling interupted her thoughts. His comrads would all surely come back to camp now!

* * *

_

More yelling,why were people here always yelling? Celia kept her eyes shut. She had just gone wondering off into the woods,found Matt,and had to carry him back who knew how many miles. A hand grasped her shoulder and began to shake her. She opened her eyes to meet Charlie's,sparkling with exctiement. She glared, "Yes,may I help you?" she growled. 

Charlie acted oblivious to her anger at being woken up, "You're not going to believe this! Claire's back!" he practically yelled in her face.

"Great,why don't you _go be in her face instead_!" she responded,her voice full of vehemice. Charlie let go of her arm and ran off toward what must be where Claire was,or someone else to bother.

Celia lay back to go to sleep,quickly giving up after light from the tree canopy shone into her eyes. She reluctantly stood up,noting that most of the cave was empty. It had to be well into the morning by now. How was Matt doing?

She walked over toward where she had seen Sayid and Jack take Matt last night. It was up where she had slept when she first came here. Inside Jack was crouched over an airline chair with a person clad in Army attire in it. "How's he doing?"

Jack turned and gave a weak smile, "He's not out of the red yet. It looks as though he's gained an infection in his arm,but it doesn't look that bad. His back and leg should heal,but he's not going to be moving at all for at least three weeks."

"Well,that's gonna break his heart." Celia responded dully. It was like the life was being sucked right out of her.

"You feeling ok?" Jack asked her,miled concern breaking through.

"I'm just tired,it's been really trying lately." Jack nodded in understanding. "I think I'm gonna go wander off and take a nap actually."

"Alright,just don't go anywhere besides here or the beach." Jack said as he turned back to Matt.

"The beach now? Getting better am I?" Celia smirked.

Jack laughed at her, "Yes,much better,but no where but the beach."

"Yes dad." Celia headed off toward a exit of the cave that seemed the most used,due to the absence of any growth on it. The sun shone brightly through the leaves of the forest canopy above. It was peaceful out of those caves.

She walked off the path a little ways,through some bushes to a secluded area. She threw off her jacket and lay down on the ground. This wouldn't be considered anywhere else than the beach,this spot was on the way. And with that,she drifted quickly off to sleep.

* * *

Jack looked down at Matt and frowned as Celia walked away. They needed something to clean out those wounds besides hot water. That alchohol cart on the plane would be useful now,but nobody had been able to find it. Matt groaned in his sleep,Jack had already dosed him out on as much medication as was safe. Kate walked over by him and sat down. "I hear he's doing better." 

Jack shook his head. "No better,he's got a fever."

Kate shot him a questioning glance, "Then why did you tell Celia he's getting better?"

"Did you see her this morning? She's suffering from stress and lack of sleep. I think she can handle being told later." Jack said as he changed the bandage on Matt's arm.

"If you're sure. But do you really think he's gonna get better?" Kate sounded worried over this.

"I think he's going to lose his arm. And if he does,there's a strong chance he might get an infection and that'll be the end of it."

"So,is there anything we can do?"

Jack sighed and looked at Matt then to Kate, "I sent Celia out of here so that I could operate. His leg needs to be set back in place,I need to splint his arm,and I have to sew shut the wounds on his back."

"What about his eye?" Kate questioned.

"That I couldn't help even with a whole hospital at my disposal. We just need to keep that eyelid shut until we can get something like an eyepatch."

"Oh yes,he's look great with that." Kate joked, "but when can you get started?"

"If you can go get me some people to work as nurses and to hold him down,in forty minutes." Jack said. Kate nodded and walked off to find some help.

Kate walked into the caves half an hour later with Boone,Michael,and Locke in tow. Jack had shifted Matt onto his stomach,there were medications and such everywhere. "This enough people?" Kate asked.

Jack looked up and nodded. "I'm warning you guys,if you're not good with blood leave now."

"We'll be fine." Michael responded,the other's muttering agreement.

"Good,then lets get to work." Jack ordered the others to jobs before the operation.

Not as long as I would have liked it to be,but I HAD to cut short so I could get this out before I go on vacation and before WASL testing. So I won't update before next month because I'll probably be going to therapy from stressing over the WASL. WASL: Washington's wAy of Stressing student-Lives. I'm doomed.


	8. Killing And Kissing

I stopped studying for WASL so I could do this chapter. I blame myself for pollution and my friend Muhammed for the dissapearing ecosystems! But don't tell him that!  
Disclaimer: Lost belongs to a sane person,which I am not.

Matt's body lay on the chair from the plane. A light blanket lay over him,hiding the bloody bandages. Sweat sparkled on his face in the midday sunlight that came into the caves. Jack sat over by the water with Kate,washing off

"Was he supposed to bleed that much?" Kate asked.

Jack sighed, "From his leg,no. But the bleeding from the gashes on his back was a normal amount." Jack looked over toward Matt. "If we can get his fever down he should be fine."

"And what about Celia?" Kate said as she washed blood from a rag.

"What about her?"

Kate looked at Jack with a serious face, "We just did major work on him without her knowledge. If we were a hospital back in America,we'd be sued for not telling her."

"What do you want me to tell you?" Jack asked her.

"Should we tell Celia or not? She has a right to know and will probably find out. So are we going to tell her,or let her find out on her own?" Kate crossed her arms,waiting for an answer.

"She doesn't need to know. Matt will get better,and that'll be it." Jack said as he reached for a water bottle to fill.

"I'm not so sure about that Jack." Kate responded as she got up to head back to the beach. Jack shook his head and continued filling his bottle. Kate would more than likely tell Celia no matter what he said.

* * *

Celia stirred in her sleep,a voice sounding in her head from somewhere close to her. Slowly she sat up and opened her eyes. A perplexed look crossed her face,wasn't there just someone speaking? 

Standing up,she saw a man standing on the other side of the path facing an opposite direction. He turned and looked at her. His hair was greasy and his skin was a sick,pasty color. He had to be at least two heads taller than her.

He walked toward her,something about this man was unnerving to her. "H-hey there." Celia said in a shakey voice.

"Where's Claire?" He asked her,forming a fist by his side.

Celia shot him a confused look,trying to play dumb. "Claire? I don't know her,why don't you go ask Jack?"

The man growled,his gaunt eyes flashing with anger. "You're a poor lier. Now tell me where she is or else you'll regret it."

Celia walked backwards away from the man,reaching down toward her her holster on her thigh,her nerves rising as she found it empty. The man closed the gap between them so that Celia was leaning back against a tree for support as he towered over her. "I told you. I don't know where Claire is!" He lunged his arms forward and wrapped his hands around her thin neck,attempting to suffocate her. "Wrong answer!"

Celia began to struggle,a light headed feeling came over her. If she didn't do something she was going to die right here,right now! With a last effort she reached down again toward her thigh,her fingers fumbling for something to hit him with. She felt a small plastic item and pulled it out of her pocket. A quick finger motion and the stranger's pants were slightly aflame.

The man dropped her to the ground as he attempted to smother the flame with his hands. At his distraction,Celia got up and bolted down the path as fast her body would allow. She didn't look back.

* * *

Kate walked around in the beach camp,asking people whether they had seen Celia. No matter what Jack said,she just didn't feel it was right to not tell Celia about what they did. And to make matters worse,no one had seen her anywhere around the beach today. 

She caught a whiff of smoke and looked over at Sawyer's tent. He was outside smoking,he might've seen Celia. Kate walked over toward him.

Sawyer looked up and flashed her a smirk. "Well well,what've I done to get this visit Freckles?"

"Nothing I know of so far." she responded, "Have you seen Celia anywhere?"

"Not today,why?" he asked her with mock interest.

"Because I have to tell her something and no one else has seen her since she left the caves this morning." She held a slightly worried tone in her voice.

Sawyer obviously caught this. "Want some help?" he asked her as he stood up.

"What's it gonna cost?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Well,because Celia is new and has no sense of direction,so it makes sense she'd get lost just a few feet of the trail..." Kate glared at him as he insulted the pilot. "It'll be free this time,and never again. Got that Freckles?"

"I got it. I'll check around the beach,you go look around the caves." Sawyer nodded and walked off toward the caves. How was it possible for one woman to have a search party after her twice in two days? Hopefully she didn't go off too far.

* * *

Celia continued running down the path,not caring where she was headed,just as long as it was away from that man! She kept a speedy pace even though her lungs were burning and a stitch was forming in her side. She turned a corner and ran smack into someone. She and the person went tumbling down off the path,the mystery person ending up on top off her. 

"What the hell was that?" a southern drawl said above her.

"Sawyer,you whale. Get off!" she yelled at him,forgetting her fear of the other man who had tried to strangle her. Sawyer started laughing.

"No,I think I like staying up here." He said as he moved around so that he was sitting on her stomach with both of his legs by her sides.

"Sawyer,I'm dead serious. You're killing my stomach." she complained to him.

He smirked and brought his head closer to hers. "What will you trade me if I get off?"

She growled as his smirk widened, "How about a spare you a bloody nose!" she yelled at him,raising a fist to strike him. He grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to her sides.

"I was thinking more along the lines of,hmm,a kiss." He shot her an expectant look.

She glared, "I don't just kiss whoever asks. Not unless I've a real reason to." Sawyer opened his mouth to speak,but she cut him off, "And getting you off of me is not a good enough reason!"

"You do owe me,how about that?" He said,shifting so that he was more comfortable sitting on her. She shuddered at the body contact.

"And what happened to make me owe you something?" she asked.

"You were going to burn to death in that helicopter. I was searching it and found you inside. I saved your life then. And then the other day,I helped you get back to the caves so that your Colonel wouldn't die. You owe me big time." He leaned his body down on top of hers. "Sounds to me like you's actaully owe me more." Celia bit her lip. "So is it going to be a kiss,or something _else_ that _I_ get to choose?"

She closed her eyes and brought her head up to his. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. After a few seconds Celia pulled away, "Now get off."

Sawyer stood up slowly and reached a hand to help her up. She batted it away and heaved herself up from the ground. "Thanks for the bad experience." she said as she turned her back to him.

"Careful there,you still owe me for savin' you." Celia spun on her heel,preparing to argue with him. He put a hand over her mouth "When I say kiss,I mean an actual kiss. Not a third grade Romeo and Juliet kiss. So you've only made up for me helping you get back to the caves."

"You are the biggest jerk I've ever met!" she yelled at him.

"A jerk? I was expecting something more along the lines of an ass."

"Yes,you do look like a donkey,but I thought you already knew." she turned around again and began to walk back toward the caves.

"Remember!" Sawyer called after her, "You still owe me."

Celia walked a ways,then collapsed under a tree. First a stranger tries to strangle her,then Sawyer attempts to get favors out of her. "Why do I keep on getting in these situations?" She threw her hands up in the air and let out an exasperated sigh. "This's like PMSing for five years straight." With that she walked back to the caves,to take another nap.

* * *

A/N: Celia is just as lazy as me. I slept through a whole movie during health today,and nobody but me knew. I'm soooo noticed when I'm not making rude comments about me PE teacher. Anywayz,I think I kinda sorta made Sawyer a little too much of a jerk..is that even possible? Input on that would be appreciated. 

And now I'm gonna try an author response thingymabobber! Cause I amazingly got 3 reviews on one chapter! Yay,luv you all!  
Dark-Angel206: You guessed right on Ethan! I'm too predictable.  
Lara Chubb Of DeepHollow: Lol,rambling is ok! That's mostly what I do everyday,besides annoy people. But when the rambling annoys people,THAT JUST ROCKS! I'm going...going...gone!


	9. Falling,Screaming,And Hitting

I had a LOT of this done,but then we dissected cow eyeballs in science and I learned about how people with one eye see things and such,so I had to delete A LOT to make it scientifically accurate. Why do I want to be scientifically accurate! And just as to not confuse any one like I did myself when writing this,Matt is only wearing a pair of shorts because that's what he was put in so Jack could have easier access to his wounds. Yeaah...  
Disclaimer: I own this story,Celia,all the soldiers(minus Matt).

Matt lay on one of the surviving airplane chairs, his breathing growing to a calmer pace. Celia sat close to him, her head in her lap as she slept. She was supposed to be watching Matt until Jack returned from bargaining with Sawyer for some stronger pain killers. Bruises covered Celia's neck from her attack.

Slowly,Matt opened an eye,squinting as light came in from his days of being in darkness. He rolled his head to the side,seeing the familiar,yet blurred color of camoflauge close to him.

"Celia?" he said as loud as his beaten body would permit. Celia made no answer. Slowly Matt reached an arm over to try and shake her. Quickly he slipped off to chair and smashed hard onto the rock floor,screaming as pain coursed through his body. How the heck could he not reach Celia when she was right next to him?

Matt felt hot liquid drip down his back,he struggled to hold back another cry.

Slowly Celia raised her head,being awaken by yelling,again. Quickly she looked over to the airline chair,fully empty. Matt lay on the ground next to it,curled up in a shaking ball. Celia slid down from where she sat and touched him on the shoulder, "Matt,are you awake?"

"Dammit." Matt shakily said in reply.

"What happened? Did you fall off the chair?" Celia questioned.

"You were asleep so I tried to..." Matt took a deep breath, "shake you to get you up."

"You idiot! I was a good four feet away! Last time I saw you,your arms weren't that long." She scolded as she helped him back onto the chair.

He glared back at her, "What are you talking about? You were a foot away."

"Matt,do you realize you only have one eye?" Jack said as he put his bag down on the ground by the chair,rummaging through it quickly.

"I knew I could only open one eye..." Matt trailed off.

"Well,you lost your right eye." Jack said as he walked over to Matt with a few bottles of perscriptions in his hand. "And people with one eye have no depth perception." Jack pushed Matt gently onto the chair so he was in a laying position and checked over his leg.

"Who the hell are you?" Matt asked,anger leaked into his voice.

"My name's Jack,I'm a spinal surgeon and the only doctor on the island." Jack responded as he continued to check Matt over. "Celia come over here."

Celia followed Jack's command quickly. "Ok Celia,on the count of three we're going to roll Matt over."

"What!" Matt roared at the doctor, "I am not a child,I can move my own self!"

"Matt." Celia said calmly, "You've got a cracked leg,busted arm,scratched up back,and you're missing an eye. So,knock if off now or else I'll put you into a coma!" she raised her fist to enforce the threat. Matt sighed in defeat, "That's better."

"Alright,now that that's solved." Jack motioned for Celia to get ready, "One,two,three." At that they both flipped Matt over as gently and quickly as they could. Matt yelled in pain as his arm smacked agains the chair. "Ok,hard part's over."

Matt squinted his eyes,trying to hold back forming tears, "Frick,that hurts."

"Celia,go grab the tylenol andthe box ofsedatives from where the other mediaction is." Jack ordered.

Celia ran over to the spot, "Do you want extra strenth or sinus headache tylenol?" she laughed and grabbed the extra strength and the sedatives before a reprimand could be made.

"You've opened up the wounds on your back." Jack said as he looked over the broken thread that was used for stitches.

Celia passed Jack the medication, "When'd you stitch him up?"

"While you were sleeping. Can you go grab me the sowing kit now?"Jack asked.

"Yes master."

"W-why do you need a sewing kit?" Matt coughed. He was not in as good a condition as he had hoped.

"The cuts in your back were to deep I had to sew them shut. You broke the thread,so I have to do it again." Jack could see Matt's whole body stiffen at the idea. "Don't worry,the sedatives'll put you to sleep before you can feel pain."

"Got it!" Celia yelled as she ran back over.

Jack nodded, "Alright Matt,take the sedative and the tylenol and you shouldn't feel anything." Jack put the medications in Matt's mouth,quickly followed by some water.

"Why do you insist on treating me like a baby?" Matt muttered softly.

"Don't you worry,as soon as you get better you're helping me salvage my helicopter. As long as no one else has." Celia said with a smile to the knocked out man.

"Before I get started,do you wanna tell me how you got those bruises on your neck?" Jack looked at Celia,his mouth set in a serious line.

"There was this guy who was a bit taller than you. He walked up to me and askedme some questions aboutwhere someonewas and I didn't tell him."

"So he strangled you?" Jack said with a raised brow.

"Kinda sorta,I guess." Celia responded with the unsureness of a child.

Jack shook his head, "You're not even sure yourself. Anyway,I'd best work on Matt before he wakes up."

"Ok." With that Celia walked off toward the beach,stopping by where she had thrown her jacket and grabbed her gun from hit and set it in it's holster. She was taking no chances.

* * *

On the way to the beach there was no sign of that man or even that there was a struggle. This island was all to weird for Celia's taste. 

When she got to the beach she heard someone calling her name. "Not another emergency.." she said when she noticed that it was Kate jogging over to her. "What's up now?"

"I've been looking for you all morning." Kate said with scorn in her voice.

Celia laughed, "Sorry,I fell asleep out in the woods,then I had to babysit Matt. He woke up,you know?"

"Good,then maybe what Jack thought was wrong..."Kate's voice trailed off. Celia raised a brow at Kate. Kate shook her head, "I just wanted to tell you that this morning after you left Jack didsome surgery on Matt."

"Yeah I could tell." Celia responded. "But as long as it helps,I don't care. By the way,what did Jack think?"

"Jack thought that Matt would lose his arm. But he also thought that Matt wouldn't wake up for another week,so hopefully he's wrong this time."

"Good." was Celia's only reply. Why didn't Jack tell her? Did he thought she couldn't take it or what?

Kate looked at Celia's bruises on her neck,than looked away when she noticed Celia catch her stare. "Celia,what happened?" Kate asked.

Celia opened her mouth,then closed it remembering Jack's response, "It's nothing."

"Alright,if you're sure." Kate said. Celia gave her a reasurring smile and walked down toward the water. Everyday on this island was another accident.

"Maybe today I'll go check out the chopper again." She said as she began to think,watching the waves crash on the shore and be pulled back out. Yeah,today she'd go out and check if there was anyway to fix the helicopter,as long as no one had already canabalized it for parts.

She stood up and headed off to where she remembered the 'golf course',as it was called,had been.

* * *

The R.C.L. sat on it's side where it had crashed. The flames that were on it before had smoldered down to nothing,though the smell of burnt wires was still there. Celia walked over and climbed inside. 

Charred wires hung out of the console and the control stick had been ripped from it's spot. She glared at the metal. "So R.C.L.,I think that was your last flight,buddy." She said quietly to the helicopter as she patted the console.

She leaned over and began to fiddle with the radio of the helicopter. The only signal she could receive was the condemned French one. "This just bites." She began to climb out of the helicopter,then stopped,remembering something that may come in handy. She climbed down to the passenger's side and reached under it,pulling out a map. "This'll come in handy."

She climbed out of the helicopter and sat down on the ground. Leaning against what would have been the bottom if it was sitting as it would regularly. She unfolded the map and traced her finger around a region circled in red.

"Our latitude is..." A deep growl came from the jungle behind her and she began to laugh nervously as a line of sweat began to form on her forehead. The trees began to move back and forth,a deep alienish rowr erupted from the tree line. Celia screamed and bolted back toward the beach,dropping the map in her rush.

* * *

Sawyer stood up from outside his tent,taking his cigarette out of his mouth. Another roar sounded from the jungle,followed by a woman's scream.He raninto his tent and came out with a long piece of metal. Hesped over to the tree line,waiting to see if anyone was coming out. 

Two people ran screaming out of the woods,one of them stalling long enough to yell,"It's right behind us!" before continuing his running. The sound of crashing bushes still came from the jungle. Sawyer lifted the bar above his head,preparing to smash what ever it was head in. Something jumped out of the forest,and following instincts,Sawyer brought the bar down on it's head with a loud crack.

He jumped away as it fell to the ground. With his adrenaline rush slowing down,he paused to look at what he had smacked,"Oh fricking shit." was all he could get out of his stunned mouth.

He reached down and gently picked up Celia in a bridal fashion. Blood seeped from the back of her head and a strange guilty feeling came over him. "Doc'll have my head for sure." He grabbed a shirt,supporting Celia's light body with one arm,and placed it on the back of her head to help stop the blood flow. He turned on his heel and walked toward the caves,trying his best to ignore the bewildered looks everyone was giving him.

* * *

Oh my gosh I had WAY to much fun writing that last part! I had intended on Celia running strait into Sawyer's tent and knocking it over,but I thought that this was a much better idea. And now aren't we all happy,it's been over a month since I last updated so now I'm finally done with this chapter.  
Lara Chubb of DeepHollow: Now you know what happened to Matt,yay. But I still wanna know what your going to do to Charlie and the 15,no 2,weird guys!Darth Shogun XX: Uh,you're welcome for the review...  
P.S: Never play in a patch of stinging nettle and slugs,because you'll be itchy all night long! I still itch! 


	10. Leave Me Alone!

HI! I think this's gunna be a short chapter. Course I thought that the last one was going to be too! Soo onward with the story!  
Disclaimer: Lost belongs to what's his name and the other dude that helps him. But I do own Celia,the plot,and uh,I have permission to use the new guy. Yay for the new guy!

Sawyer walked on the path to the caves. Celia moved around in his arms,attempting to get comfortable. "Hey,are you awake?" He said,nudging her in the shoulder with his hand.

She moaned a little in response. Sawyer laughed and pushed at her again. "You really need to wake up you know."

Celia made no noise that time,only snuggling in closer to his body. Sawyer sighed,he really didn't want to carry her all the way to the caves. Carefully he sat down,trying to think of a way to get her up.

A dark smile crossed his lips,he sat up Celia's sleeping body so that he had his arms wrapped around her upper torso,laying his head on her shoulders. "Celia,that was so much fun last night,wasn't it?" He whispered into her ear. She shivered slightly, "Don't wanna get up,eh? That's ok." he shifted so that it seemed as if he had layed them down. He moaned softly in her ear.

With a quick push,Celia was out of his arms and looked at him as if he was a mad man. He burst into a fit of laughter,pointing at her as he tried to speak.

"That was not funny Sawyer!" she screamed at him,then quickly grasped the back of her head,tears flowing from her eyes at the sudden pain.

Sawyer stopped laughing once he saw the pain she was in and grabbed the second shirt from the ground,crawling over to her and pulling her back into his arms. After a bit of struggling from Celia,he got her to relax so that he could hold the shirt onto her wound.

"So,do you know how I got that?" Celia asked in a shaky voice as she looked up at him.

He smiled at her, "You got smacked by a metal bar."

"Who hit me?"

Sawyer wrapped an arm around hers, "You see,now that's the funny thing,lil' sweets."

"Lil' sweets?" Celia shot him a confused look.

"Well,you're certainly not tall,now are you?"

Celia waved that off, "Just tell me who hit me."

"I did," Celia opened her mouth to yell,but he took his hand from the shirt and covered her mouth with it. The smell of fresh blood invaded her nose. "But,I was told by a man who came out before you that the monster was right behind them. Though I guess you can seem like a monster at some times." he put his hand back on her head,applying pressure to it.

"Freak,did you have to hit me that hard?" she said to him.

"For all I knew you were a polar bear. I could've hit you harder if you'd've preferred that." Sawyer removed the shirt from the back of her head,a yelp of protest coming from Celia. Blood stuck her short dark hair to her skull. "You know,I think you'd look good with long hair." he murmured.

"Why,is it a problem that my hair's two inches longer than Boones?" she said.

"Leave that boy out of the conversation."

"Are you jealous of him? I know he has looks that could make most women drool while you've got,well,nothing really." Celia said sarcastically.

"Then why don't I see you drooling?" Sawyer responded in the same tone.

"Because I don't plan on ever openly drooling over another man again."

"Another man again?" Sawyer took her jaw in his hand and turned her head so that she was looking at him, "Who were you drooling over before?"

Celia stood up out of his lap and glared down at him, "It's none of your concern." she turned and began to walk away.

Sawyer stood up and grabbed her by the arm, "I think it may be if it upsets you this much."

Celia yanked her arm out of his hand and continued to walk. Sawyer kept right on her heels.

After five minutes of Sawyer pestering her Celia turned abruptly to face him,causing him to almost run into her. "He was a person I really liked who left me,ok!" She began to run,not waiting for Sawyer's response.

"Damn it girl." He mumbled to himself as he ran after her. Did she even realize she was hurt anymore?

* * *

Celia kept on running,she was off the path but she didn't care where she ended up. Matt was hurt and,according to Jack,could lose his arm,which she knew can be deadly,she was in extreme pain from when she got smacked,and Sawyer being a complete jerk to her again. 

"Celia!" a yell came from behind her. Dang,Sawyer was still following her? She sped up as best she could.

Sweat covered her pale skin,a stitch formed in her side. She slowed from her run to a weak walk. Sawyer ran up beside her,almost bent doubled from the work out. "The heck are you doing girl?"

Celia sat on the ground and clutched her head,a low whine coming from her. Blood began to drip from her head again. Sawyer sighed and sat down next to her, "Do you just wanna sit and mope or what?"

"Got that shirt?" she said weakly,avoiding looking at his face.

"No." he said flatly. "Why the heck did you run off?"

"It was an easy way to get away from you. You should have kept your nose to yourself." she muttered,an angry tone taking over her voice.

"What was up with this man anyway? He breaks your heart at every thought,I can tell." Sawyer said in a soothing tone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain with small,thin metal sheets dangling from it.He dropped it into Celia's hand. "The melted part have to do with him?"

Celia looked down at her dog tags,taking a hand from her head and grabbing them. "Yeah,he has to do with it." Celia looked around them as she pocketed the tags,night had settled before either of them had noticed. "Dang it gets dark here fast."

Sawyer nodded in agreement, "And you decided to be smart and run off the path. Least your not alone..." his voice trailed off as he attempted to sneak an arm around her. She batted it away.

Celia heaved herself up with quite an effort and walk away a few feet,sitting back down so that she could lean against a stand of bamboo. "Since it's foolish to go looking for a path at night,we should stay here until morning. And you stay away from me!"

With a laugh he layed down on the ground, "Night then." he rolled so that he was facing away from her,a smug look on his face.

"Yeah,good night hick." she closed her eyes,trying to get to sleep as fast as possible so that day would come sooner.

* * *

_Celia sat on a red couch,reading a book with an anxious look on her face. She was clad in a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt,hair that went past her shoulders was pulled back into a pony tail high on her head. _

_A stout woman walked into the room, "he's going to be here any minute you know." Celia looked up at her and nodded. "Not very excited,are we?" the woman asked._

_Celia laughed at the woman's last comment, "Oh,you know that I'm about to explode,JoAnne. I've been looking forward for this for weeks." _

_The sound of crunching gravel sounded quietly in the house,a car was pulling up the drive. "Better get out there." JoAnne said._

_Celia stood up from the couch,gave JoAnne a brief hug and ran out the front door. _

_A sheriff's car sat outside the house,the driver walking up to the door. He was tall with shocking blue eyes and brown hair. "Ready to go?" he said warmly as he slipped an arm around her waist._

_"Not the most romantic date,Walter,going with you on a night patrol. But I like the idea better than being in a stuffy room with a candle light dinner." _

_Walter walked up to the passenger side of the patrol car and opened the door with a mock bow. With fake lady like grace,Celia ducked into the car,blowing Walter a quick kiss. He shut the door and climbed in on the other side._

_After an hour of patrol and no one to arrest,Celia began to drift off. "You're not used to being up at ten p.m.,are you hun?" Walter said as he rubbed her arm softly._

_"I don't think that I could ever be in the police force." She said to him._

_"Well,I don't think I could ever join the Army. Man,August is coming too fast." _

_"Yeah,almost time to start acting mature and carry a gun." Celia turned to him,a hopeful look in her eyes "You think that it'd be too far to live by the base and drive to work?"_

_Walter gave her a quick glance, "Well Mrs. Celia H.,since I don't like the idea of us getting married next month and having to live apart while you're working at the base,I just may have gotten my patrol route changed." _

_Celia leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "You're too good for me."_

_"I know." The sheriff responded sarcastically. _

_Celia looked out at the road,it was almost empty due to the time. "Is it usually this calm on patrol?"_

_Walter laughed, "Hun,we're patroling the high way. This quiet is a once in a life time exprience." Celia nodded,her eye lids began to get heavy. "If you're tired go to sleep."_

_"You sure about that?" Celia questioned him. He gave her a quick thumbs up as he began to fiddle with his radio. She leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes._

_The siren sounded outside the car. Celia sat straight up from her sleeping position,fully awake and adrenaline running high. She looked to her side and noticed that Walter was no longer by her side. She looked out the front window and unbuckled quickly._

_A car was stopped ten feet in front of Walter's,the light from the patrol's head lights illuminated it. Walter stood in by the car,a gun pulled out and aimed at the driver. _

_Quietly Celia exited from the car,closing the door softly and crawling on her knees to the front bumper. There she sat back on her heels,carefully looking over the hood of the car at the scene that was going on._

_"Sir,this is the last time I'm going to ask you. I need you to get out of the car now!" Celia could hear Walter yell. Was the driver on drugs or what? She ducked down onto her hands and knees,not wanting to watch as Walter opened the door to manually get the driver out.Theloud crack of gunfire sounded through the air._

_

* * *

_Sawyer groaned as he reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up from his uncomfortable position. It was still pitch black around him. A small sob came from off to his side. What was wrong with the Captain? 

Fumbling in the darkness he crawled over to where Celia sat. She was curled up in a ball at the base of the bamboo stock that she had used as a pillow. "Celia,you ok?" She didn't answer him,only continued sobbing.

He scooted over so that he was sitting next to her,cautiously putting an arm around her shoulder. Instead or retaliating she leaned against him,trying to hold back tears. "What's wrong?" he said softly to her.

She took a deep wavering breath, "He's dead. I couldn't do anything." she said quietly,it seemed more to herself than to Sawyer.

Sawyer looked up at the canopy of branches above them. After a moment he looked back at her, "Are you talking about that man that left you?" he said,trying to make sense of the situation. She nodded slowly. "Do you want to..talk about it?" he asked,not quiet sure what he could do to help.

"No,not now." Celia murmured.

Sawyer could feel a weight lift from his shoulders at not having to talk about the dead. He shook his head as a memory of his own crossed through his head. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her against him, "You should go back to sleep lil' sweets."

"Ok," Celia was silent for a moment then looked back at him, "Can we keep this a secret?"

He sighed when his gaze met her begging eyes, "I'd rather not tell anyone myself." Honestly,if he told anyone it may cause everyone to think that he'd gone soft and give them the right to walk all over him. That was not going to happen.

As he began to drift in his own thoughts,Celia fell asleep,using him as a pillow.

Geez,I guess I should put this under romance,neh? Anyway,don't expect another fast update because the only reason I'm done with this now is that fanfic busted for those days. So yeah,review if you love me!  
Review Response  
Lara Chubb Of DeepHollow: Yes,Sawyer can be a moron. Just wait till the next chapter,or will it be the one after that? I dunno anymore. Anywayz,now it's your turn to update (-on hands and knees-)please?


	11. Day 1Part 1

Back with another chapter,yay for me! Reading back,I kind of thought that the last chapter was a bit corny,but I promise that this chapter will probably be better. And now my mom is laughing at the last sentence -- little brat,grrrrrrr,will make fun of her later. I probably will not be using Walter again cause he didn't like the way I portrayed him. I don't have much reference material,it's unbelievable to me XP

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost,I don't own Matt,I don't own Walter...

Sawyer sat,leaning against a tree,enjoying the warmth and body contact that he received from the young woman sleeping in his lap. Reluctantly he opened his eyes,the jungle was beginning to light up from the early morning sun.

He ran a hand through Celia's hair,feeling a scab beginning to form over the wound he gave her. He really did hit her harder than he needed to,of course he'd never admit that to her. "Hey Lil' sweets,wake up. We're heading back to the caves."

Celia sat up,looking around at the sunlit forest,then back at him. A small frown crossed her lips. Sawyer smirked at her, "What's wrong sweets? Sleepin' with me not what you had planned on doing last night?"

Celia glared at him,"What happened last night,never happened ok? You never heard me crying,we did not cuddle,I've never slept in your lap,are we clear?"

Sawyer laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her,holding her against his chest as she struggled to move away. "Now why would I agree to that? I like this little relationship we started,so why pretend it doesn't exist?"

She sighed,halting her attempts at escape. "Because I'm not sure if you're lust or love,ok? All that I've heard from people around here is that you take advantage of people whenever you can,you're no good and should be kicked off the beach so that you have to live alonw. And now all these things are happening and I don't know if I want what's going on now to continue." She layed her head softly on his chest.

Sawyer was quiet for a minute,his mind racing a hundred miles an hour. "Alright,starting today you have two days to think this over."

Celia looked up at him, "If it starts today than we had better head back to the others so I can get away from you."

As they both stood and began to head back to the caves an overwhelming silence fell over the two. Sawyer looked up at the tree tops above, "Who were you crying about last night?"

Celia looked over at him,a mildly shocked look on her face, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask. But,it was over my fiance. He was shot a month before our marriage." she responded quietly.

"Was he in the military with you?"

"He was a cop." Celia said with a tone of finality in her voice. Sawyer nodded and the silence returned over them.

* * *

At the caves Celia waved good bye to Sawyer sd he headed off to the beach,both deciding it'd be best if they weren't together as Celia thought this over. 

Celia walked over to Matt and sat down. He was laying on his stomach,both eyes closed and fresh bandages adorning his body. She ran a hand through his greasy hair. "You need a bath when you get better,you know that?" she said to him quietly.

"Mmm,yeah,I do smell pretty bad."Matt responded,looking at her with a smile.

Celia laughed, "You look so weird with one eye."

"And you look flat." Matt continued on at her confused look, "With one eye,I have no depth perception. Everything looks flat,like a picture...Where were you last yesterday and this morning?"

"I,well." she sighed and looked at the colonel. "I was in the jungle having the time of my life."

Matt laughed lightly, "With one eye I can still tell when you are day dreaming. What happened with what man in the jungle?"

The captain smacked him lightly on the arm. "I didn't do that! I was checking over the helicopter to see if it was fixable,heard that weird monster thing,ran for my life and got smacked by a piece of metal. When I woke up I was with Sawyer,got mad at him,ran off who knows where with him following me,and we got lost and decided to stay in the jungle until the morning."

Matt nodded and laid his head back down on the cushion, "You had everyone in a panic last night,again. You really need to stop running off."

"And we find you at the caves,like always." A voice said behind them. Celia turned around and saw Locke walking over to them,an amused smile on his face. "Perhaps we should stop looking for you when you disappear."

"True,considering how I'm always with someone when I run off." Celia,paused a look of panic on her face at the realization of what she said.

"I'm sorry,I'm becoming hard of hearing. I've no clue what you just said." Locke said reasuringly, "And I don't think that Matt heard either." he pointed toward Matt who was snoring slightly as he slept on the chair. "But you really do need to stop running off,Celia."

"Sorry,it's just that when I get frustrated or upset I need my space." she said, "How about for now on I disappear to a specific spot so you know where I am?"

"Where would that be?"

"I'll tell you when I find it." Both people laughed,Celia with less heart than Locke. He looked at her,an indestinguishable look on his face. With a shake of his head he stood up, "I'll talk to you later Celia."

"Alright,see you later." she looked at the Locke's retreating back and then at Matt's slumbering figure. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the caves,as no one was there,to think about herself and Sawyer.

Absently she rubbed at an itch on her cheek,then stopped. Soft skin was where the bandages usually were,both hands investigating her face proved that she was healed. She removed her hands from her face and looked at them,everything had healed,how could she not have noticed?

Was this a reason that Sawyer was wanting her,because she had healed to his likings? She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them. Why was he pressuring her like this,was this just going to become a one night stand or did he really want to know if she wanted to be with him? Better yet,were all the rumors she had heard about him true?

A dark smile crossed her face. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier! Bringing herself to a standing position,she began to run out of one of the exits to the caves. "Celia!" She heard an all too familiar voice call behind her. Jack jogged out of the caves and up to her.

"Yes Jack,I know. You had us all in a panic,don't run off again."

He laughed at her, "Yes,I would really like it if you'd stop running off,but since that can't be helped. I heard from some of the people at the beach that you received a blow to the head from a metal bar. Can I take a look before you run off?"

Celia visibly relaxed,she really had no time to be lectured. "I guess."

"Alright,just sit down please." Celia did as the doctor commanded, "It's scabbing over nicely. I don't feel any dents to the skull. Have you had any headaches since you got hit?" Celia shook her head. "Alright,have you felt like you were going to throw up?" Again Celia gave the same answer.

"Good,one more question; where are you headed off to this time?" Jack asked,humor filling his voice. Everyone seemed mysteriously happy today,Celia noted. Or it just might have been from her disposition at being rushed to decide her future,

"I'm going to the beach." Celia said calmly.

Jack looked up at the sky, "Then you'd better get going,it doesn't look like we're going to have good weather."

Celia got up from the ground, "See you later then."

Why does Celia have to go to the beach? Why is everyone on the island happyish! Why are most of my chapters now-a-days crappy? I'm taking a break! I HATE THIS CHAPTER,grrrrr!  
Reviewer Response:  
Demon Boy: All your reviews put together equals this one response,O.o! You at times remind me of Sawyer,yet I still can tell a dogs gluet from it's head,especially since you told me about your poochs :D. Lol,and yes I had to kill Walla Walla(hahaha)because I needed a way to screw up Celia's life,but Charlie already used the drugs scenario.  
Lara Chubb Of Deep Hollow: Wow,you sound freakin busy! Yeah,poor Walter,I didn't want to kill him,but that was the best tear jerker I could think of. Can't wait for you to finish your fiction's chapter!


	12. Day 1 Part 2

HI! It's Katiiey here with Democrious,the green monkey leader!  
Democrious: Good day to all the people of an inferior species.  
Katiiey: If we are inferior,then why do you live in the closet under the stairs?  
Democrious: Because you have no respect for a true genious Ca-!  
Katiiey: That name will never be spoken on Fanfiction! proceeds to murder monkey Oh yeah,SHORT CHAPTER!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Lost Celia would be an actual character and Democrious would be a chew toy for Vincent.

Kate stood,leaning over a backpack that she was unloading water bottles from it. "Kaaatttteee!" She turned to see Celia running her way.

"Hey Celia,what's the hurry?" Kate asked as Celia stopped in front of her,doubled over and panting.

"Are you busy right now?" Celia asked.

"No,not really. What's wrong?" Kate said,a worried tone leaking into her voice.

Celia scuffed the ground with her boots, "It's kind of embarrassing." she said quietly. "Can we talk in private?"

Kate nodded,something had to have happened when Celia was gone,again. "Let's go now."

Kate and Celia sat at Kate's sleeping area. "So,what exactly do you need to talk about?"

"I,well," Celia sighed as she looked over at Kate, "I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about Sawyer,since you seem to know him the best." she rushed like a child afraid to be yelled at.

Kate raised a brow,slightly taken aback, "Celia,what happened last night when Sawyer was taking you back to the caves?"

"We kind of got into a fight along the way. So I tried to get away from him,and we got lost." Celia responded in a detatched tone.

"And what else? I know you're not telling me everything."

Celia laughed, "You're too good Kate. Lately I've been," she paused for a moment, "having mixed emotions about Sawyer. Last night he gave me two days to figure out if I really like him or not. So that's what I'm trying to do."

"And you need some more information about him so you can have an honest answer?" Kate asked amusedly. Celia nodded. "Well,for background information,before the crash he was a con who preyed on rich women."

"That doesn't surprise me." Celia said quietly.

Kate opened her mouth to continue on,quickly closing it after a second thought. It'd be better if Sawyer told her about his parent's death. "That's everything since before the crash."

"Is there anything major that happened afterwards?"

Kate leaned back on her elbows and looked at Celia, "Yeah,Shannon had an asthma attack and everyone thought that he had to medicine. So I made out with him so we could have her inhaler,and he didn't have it."

"So he used you." it was more of a statement than a question. Celia looked at Kate with an undiscernible look on her face. "Is there anything that he has done that was good in some way?"

"When we first got here he shot a polar bear that was bent on killing us. He's helped you a few times also. Are you ok?" Kate asked,putting a hand on Celia's shoulder.

"Him being an ass out weighs him being anything else." Celia took a shaky breath.

"I think that you should look past what he is on the outside. Yes,he does act like an ass a lot,but his life has been messed up pretty bad." Kate responded, "I don't pretend to be anywhere close to an expert when it comes to relationships,but I think that that was the best idea I can offer."

"Thanks alot Kate. I'm getting a better idea of who I'm dealing with." Celia stood up and smiled at Kate.

"Your welcome. Just make sure that you can stick with your decision,things'll be easier that way." Kate said softly. Kate watched Celia's departing figure,hopefully she was of some help. It was obvious that the soldier was messed up a bit,she didn't need to have any more problems.

* * *

Celia walked back into the caves,sitting down by Matt for the second time that day. "You awake?" she asked him. He gave no response. Celia shook her head and sank back so that she was leaning agains his chair. 

From what Kate told her,Sawyer seemed to be a worthless jerk. She sighed and stared up at the roof. Has Sawyer ever done anything for anyone besides himself?

A reocurring thought answered that question,he helped her get back to the caves to save Matt,and he saved her himself. It seemed like this was special treatment that she was receiving because he like her. A small smirk crossed her face,if Sawyer could be kind to her,she could convince him to be nice to the others.

Suddenly Celia felt a sharp smack in between her shoulder blades,knocking the breath out of her as she fell onto the ground. "What in the-?" her sentence was cut off as something heavy landed on her. She craned her neck back,Matt was laying on her back,arms thrashing in the air and sweat pouring down his face. "Darn it. Today is not my day!" she looked around the caves, "Boone! Help me!" she yelled to his back.

Boone turned around,took a quick glance at the situation,and ran over. With little difficulty he pulled Matt off of her back. "Thanks." she said to him,he nodded.

"You stay here and I'll go get Jack. We don't need you getting lost again." Boone said with light humor.

As he ran off,Celia looked at Matt thrashing on the ground,panic crossed her face. Carefully she grabbed his wrists and held them down to the ground. Celia growled,now she was really regretting Matt being a foot taller than her.

After a few minuted,Matt's struggles began to abate. Celia fell to the ground beside him,her forehead wet with sweat. Matt's skin had gone from his regular healthy color to a sickly pale. His breathing was shallow,a look of pain adorned his face. "And we thought that you were getting better..." Celia mumbled to herself.

She looked up to see Jack running towards them,Boone hot on his heels. She gave them both a weak smile. "Need my help at all?"

"No,but thanks for the offer." Jack responded as he dug into a black backpack,pulling out medications.

Celia stood up and felt a hand on her shoulder. "I need to talk to you." Boone said to her. They both walked over to a portion of the caves where they'd be well out of anyone's hearing range. "I was talking to Kate this morning and.."

Celia quickly cut him off, "She told you! I,that is not like her."

Boone held up a hand, "No she didn't tell me. But she did asked me if I could picture Sawyer with anyone on the island. So I'm just warning you,I don't think that you would be happy for very long with him."

Celia sighed, "I don't know what would make me happy anymore. But how did you figure out that Kate was talking 'bout me?"

Boone smirked, "Sawyer hasn't been hitting on Kate lately,so your the next person in line with him. But really,he's not the kind of happily ever after person that he may pretend to be around you."

"No,he acts like a complete jerk around me." She said,smiling at Boone. It seemed like he was taking a big brother role or something. "Don't worry,I won't let hormones make my choice." She reached up and ruffled his hair, "See you later."

"K." Boone responded,slightly flustered. Celia laughed and walked over to where she kept a bag full of clothing that she had claimed for her. She threw her lighter in there,then looking to make sure no one was watching,she threw some of the clothes out,replacing them with her gun. She threw the clothes back in on top of them and closed the bag. She had no intention to leave the caves for the rest of the day.

Democrious: O.o what in the world was this chapter about? I will never understand human emotions.  
Katiiey: It's OK Demo,we all know that you're like that cause the girl monkeys don't like you.  
Democrious: WE ARE NOT MONKEYS!  
Reviewer Response:  
Lara Chubb Of DeepHollow: Yes,everyone on the island spied on them. It's an island of pervs! Hahaha,WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE IS GOING TO TELL SAWYER!  
Chrizz: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Hopefully this one was better. I have to agree with you,Sawyer is hot!


	13. Answers and Fists

Katiiey: This lovely chapter was co-written by Squeky  
Squeky: It's not so-written by me,but I helped  
Katiiey: But if it's co-written than there's a chance that it could annoy DemonBoy more than our prank call!  
Squeky: Maybe he should read this  
Katiiey: He does  
Squeky: Ooooh! Well then HI!  
Ok,enough from my helpful helper! Onto the story! (PS: When we wrote this we were both on a sugar high,while camping,and Squeky was temporarily disabled and going nuts from it,so it may not be as good as the other chapters,or it may be better!)  
Disclaimer: Lost belongs to those dudes from ABC.

Celia woke to someone talking to her left. She cracked an eye open and saw Jack and Locke standing by Matt,a defeated look on Jack's face. "Is there anything we can do Jack?" Locke asked.

Jack sighed and looked at Matt, "The infection in his arm has spread down to his hand. The only thing I can think to do is to cut it off from the elbow. The upper part of his arm is fine."

"What about his back and leg? They don't seem any worse."

"His legs and back are healing fine as long as he doesn't use them or fall. Can you help me with the amputation?"

Locke glanced at Matt then back at Jack, "I think that it should be Matt's choice. He has a demanding job that needs both of his arms,I think he should decide if he can afford to lose one."

"There's only a small chance that I can save his arm. I don't think that it's right to get his hopes up."

Locke smiled and put a hand on Matt's shoulder,he looked at Jack, "Sometimes hoping can be the best medicine. If he thinks he'll keep his arm,I feel that he will." with that Locke walked out of the caves.

Jack stood for a few moments,an unclear look on his face,then went off to do something.

Celia slowly raised herself off the ground and slinked over to where Matt lay. His left arm had a taken on a green tone everywhere below his elbow. Amputation seemed like a nice thing to do,but Locke was right,Matt needed to make this choice.

She laid a hand on his forehead,burning up again. His health was regressing so fast, "Why do you always have to pick fights Matt? You're not invincible,get that through your thick skull!" Fighting back tears,Celia turned and left the caves.

Today was the second day,she had to give her answer to Sawyer. She looked over at his tent and sighed,this was going to be hard,even though she knew the answer and would not change it. She walked over to Sawyer's tent,dragging her feet in reluctance to get there.

* * *

Sawyer was sitting outside,taking a long drag from his cigarette. He looked up at her and smiled, "Thought that you'd come later today. Got your answer now?" 

Celia sat down on the ground next to him,looking at the sand while she fidgeted like a small child afraid to get in trouble. She layed her head on his shoulder, "I'm yours."

A look of astonishment crossed Sawyer's face,quickly replaced by a warm smile. "Honestly I thought that you would say no." He murmured,wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his.

"I thought about that." She looked up at him,a serious look on her face, "If you cheat on me or anything like that,I will leave and that'll be it. I know what you did before you came to the island,and I don't want you to continue that."

"I can agree to that." Sawyer stood up,pulling her up with him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his tent. He felt her body tense up,so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders,trying to calm her down. "Pick a spot and we'll go get your stuff."

"K" Celia looked around,suit cases and bags littered the ground, "You've gotta lot of crap."

Sawyer laughed, "Not crap lil' sweets,industry. I have stuff on the island that no one else does." He looked around and shook his head,the tent was not exactly big enough for all this stuff and another person. "Hows about we share a bed?"

Celia turned and looked at him,an odd smile on her face, "Ok,I guess that'd be easier than moving all this junk."

"Wanna go get your bags now?"

Sawyer walked into the caves with Celia,one arm wrapped possesively around her shoulder. He kept his eyes looking ahead,trying to ignore the weird looks and glares that the Cave Town people were giving him. So they didn't like him taking their little Celia away,his arm tightend around Celia and he returned people's glares.

As Celia threw a few last things into her bag,he wandered over toward where Matt was laying. The Colonel was drenched in sweat,fresh looking bandages covered parts of his body. His greenish arm caught his attention, "Thought the rumor was that you were getting better..."

"He was until his infection began to move up his arm." an all too familiar voice growled behind him.

Sawyer turned and smirked at Jack, "Well doc,guess all that you're good at fixing is scrapes and bruises. No surprise there to me."

Jack ignored the last comment, "Where are you going with Celia?"

"Well,she decided that Cave Town wasn't much to her taste. She's _my_ new room mate." Sawyer responded,putting heavy empahsis on 'my'.

Jack closed the gap between them,Sawyer could see the muscles in his arm straining. Jack spoke in a low growl, "If you hurt her I swear I will kill you."

Sawyer looked down at him and smiled smugly, "I don't plan on hurting her,still,a fight with you might prove to be a good workout. Hero versus Villian,who'd win?" Sawyer glanced behind him and saw Celia looking over at the two,a concerned look on her face. "See ya later Hero."

When Sawyer reached Celia he grasped her soulder lightly in his hand. "Let's get outta here." Celia nodded.

"What were you two talking about?" Celia asked him.

"Good Ol' Doc was checking why you were leaving...with me." he added as an after thought.

Celia sighed, "Don't you hate it when this kind of stuff happens?"

Sawyer raised a brow, "What kind of stuff?"

"This." Celia gestured around at the people in the caves, "No one likes what's going on,so they're making threats and glaring at you."

"Yeah,they glare at me but not you. Probably think I tricked you into moving in with me."

"Did you?" Celia asked him,a smile planted on her face.

"What do you take me for? A con?" Sawyer asked,his voice rich with sarcasm.

Celia laughed, "Of course." She threw one of her two bags at Sawyer and headed out of the caves,Sawyer taking up the rear.

Celia lay on the ground outside of Sawyer's tent,her head reasting on Sawyer's lap. She stared at the fire as night began to settle over the beach. "I'd say that today was a productive day." Sawyer said,his accent seeming thicker as he spoke in a low voice.

"How so?"

"Well,I got the Doc mad at me again." Sawyer said as he ran a hand through Celia's short hair, "and I'm not a sexy single man anymore."

"Your sexy? I never could tell." Celia smirked as she sat up. "You know,I thought that someone on the island would be happy I made this choice."

"Hun,nobody likes me. It's the cold hard trueth,so naturally no one will like this ever." Sawyer looked up at the sky, "We should get to bed." He kicked sand over the fire to put it out and followed Celia into his tent.

"I bet you've been looking forward to sleeping with me all day." Celia teased as she pulled off her boots and put them on the ground.

"You caught me." Sawyer said as he pulled off his shirt and grabbed Celia,pulling her up onto the makeshift bed he made. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Celia ran a hand through Sawyer's hair and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Night."

* * *

Boone sat next to Locke,glaring over at Sawyer's tent where he had seen Sawyer and Celia enter. "I don't trust that redneck with her." 

"You shouldn't worry. I get the feeling that Sawyer won't do anything with her until her feels she's ready." Locke said,looking at Boone with an odd look.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because,Sawyer has been with her more than anyone else so he knows her best."

"I,well," Boone sighed and looked over at Locke, "She's like a sister to me and I don't like Sawyer being around her."

Locke nodded, "I can understand. But,Boone,your being too protective. She's an adult and can make choices for herself." Boone began to respond but Locke cut him off, "If you're really worried,check up on her daily to make sure that she's alright."

Boone stared at his feet for a few moments,then looked back at Locke,an odd smile on his face, "You're right Locke." said Boone, "I shouldn't worry."

Locke smiled as Boone stood up and walked away towards the tree line,seeming to go to the caves.

Boone kept on walking until he was sure he was out of Locke's eye sight. He glanced around the tree line,no one else was there. At a quick pace he turned left and hurried to the tent Celia was sleeping with Sawyer in.

Once at the tent,a dark mood passed over him abd he crept to the tent's back entrance. With his heart beating a tatoo against his ribs he pulled back the flapand poked his head into the tent.

He looked around the tent's interior,noting the clutter scattered across the floor. He looked at the two airline seats pushed together,sitting in reclined positions. Two silohuettes lay upon the chairs,the only movements were the sleepers' breathing and Sawyer stirring in his sleep,laying one arm across Celia.

Boone growled low in his throat,pulling the flap back farther to permit his whole body entrance. He walked over to the bed and carefully grasped Sawyer's arm,pulling it off of Celia and placing it on the Redneck's other side.

Sawyer groaned and put his arms on either side of him,sleepily pushing himself up. He looked at Boone,eyes mostly closed. After a yawn he said, "The heck're you-!"

Boone brought his fist smashing into Sawyer's face,the Tennesse man flying off of his bed and onto the floor. Boone spun on his heel and ran from the tent as if being chased by the devil.

Squeky: ABANDON FORT! (Both girls run from A-frame to sit on a table)  
Katiiey: Red heads are attacking us! Did it bite you Squeky?  
Squeky: Almost,red head is a red headed milipeed.  
Katiiey: Ensign Ranch,in the middle of the Cascades,is home to many inspirations for stories(like 11 year olds running from a chipmunk)and suicidal bugs. Review peoples!  
Squeky: BYE DEMONBOY! (Squeky is pushed off of table)


	14. Chit Chat and Hit Smack

I get to go to a concert tonight! My 2nd one to go to in my life so far. huggles Big Kenny weeee,I'm insane,just ask some of the people that I know. And I'll be updating even less lately,because I have to work on a play at school,I'm a one eyed fisherman named Wally! And I also have to start using the weight room after school for wrestling.  
Disclaimer: The rights to Lost is currently on my Christmas list.

Sawyer sat on his bed,hunched over and glaring at the air with his right eye. The other one was swollen shut and was dark purple,almost black. Celia was doing her best to not laugh at him, "You're too cute when you're mad,you know that?"

"Oh shut up." Sawyer growled, "Boone is dead next time I see him!" he slammed a fist down next to him.

"Come on,Sawyer." Celia said as she sat down next to him,placing a light kiss on his cheek, "Maroon shirt and purple eye,they clash nicely."

Sawyer growled at her, "You're not really helping,sweets."

"Then what would help?" Celia asked him.

"Why don't we play a lil' game?" he asked her after a moments consideration. "Ever heard of 'I never'?"

"Oh no you don't." Celia said,a knowing look on her face, "I've played it and I am not about to put myself under your care if I get drunk. But I like the idea of questioning eachother. I've been wondering something. Why are you attracted to me?"

Sawyer looked at her,taken aback. "Why I'm attracted to you?" He paused and looked at the ceiling,a thoughtful expression on his face, "I don't know. You're defensive about people getting close to you,not the best looking person in the world,I'm not sure if an A-cup is small enough for you." Sawyer grabbed her hand as she attempted to hit his other hand that was snaking it's way up her thigh. "I think that you make minimum wage back at the States,so you can't be a real financial help to me. Maybe it's because you're cute when you're mad and you're just as screwed up as I am."

Celia crossed her arms and shot him a glare, "Not Shakespeare,but I guess that that's the best that I could get from any guy on this island."

"I could give you a better answer,but I don't think that you want to go there."

"No,I don't. And I probably won't for at least a few months,no matter what happens." Celia leaned forward and looked out the door of the tent, "I'd better go check on Matt." She hopped off the bed and was out of the tent before Sawyer could say a word.

Sawyer leaned back on his bed and rubbed his temples. This was beginning to be one head-ache of a relationship. "I'm not giving up,everyone bends over time." He just hoped that he wouldn't bend her too far and accidently break her.

* * *

Matt lay on the airline chair in his pitiful state,fresh bandages covered his body. Celia sat next to him on the ground,her head propped up on her fists. "You know,growing up you were one of the toughest people I knew,and you still are. So why can't you beat this?" She leaned back against the chair and looked around the caves. 

Boone was sitting with Locke,a tense look on his face. Probably worried about Sawyer hunting him down. Jack was talking with Kate over by the waterfall,and a young,pregnant lady was half walking over towards Matt and herself. She stopped in front of her, "Hey,my names Claire." she said as she held out her hand.

Celia stood up and took her hand,giving a slight shake, "I'm Celia,and that's Matt,my ex-colonel. Want to join me on this nice,hard,rocky ground?" Claire gave a small laugh and they both sat down.

"You know,I don't really remember everything that happened before I was kidnapped,or whatever happened. But I can't remember anything about either of you two." Claire looked at Matt,and then at her, "Have you been here along with that french woman that Sayid found?"

"No,we crash landed here after you disappeared. We were on a search and rescue mission,you guys were our target."

"So the rescuers need to be rescued." Claire said,it was more of a statement that a question. "I've heard that you're bunking with that Sawyer guy,that true?"

Celia paused,searching for the right words while a light pink shaded her cheeks. Claire cut her off, "You guys are together,I'm right,aren't I?" Celia turned her head away from Claire, "I knew it,I knew it. You were blushing."

"Yeah,well,it's not going exactly as hoped." Celia crossed her arms and pulled a pouty face, "He's a rather...controlling man and I just want a calm relationship for a while."

"How do you think I got like this?" She guestered to her stomach "I had a boyfriend who was,as you say it,controlling. But,he was no good."

Celia glanced at Claire's stomach, "Have any clue of the baby's gender?" She asked.

"I've got a feeling that it's a boy."

"Careful with those feelings." Celia said,holding up a hand in warning, "My name was Richard before I was born,due to my mom's 'feelings'." Claire giggled softly,putting a hand over her mouth to stiffle the laughter. "Hunches are dangerous,don't name the child until they're born or they'll end up like me! A scary old bat who kids think that I eats dogs who run away from home."

"Old bat? Looks really _are_ deceiving!" Claire laughed.

"Hey,that's just what the kids call me. 'Because Ms.Celia is never outside at the block parties' and 'Ms.Celia is always mad at out dogs for barking at 2:00 AM when she has to get up at 4:00 AM every morning. Pah!" Celia sighed and leaned back,running a hand through Matt's hair. "Being shy sucks."

Claire looked at her, "You don't seem shy to me." Celia shrugged lamely, "You're just the opposite.""Eheheh,that's because you introduced yourself to me,I didn't have to make the effort." Celia said with a soft laugh. She stood up and stretched,taking a deep breath. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

* * *

Sawyer sat on an airline chair outside of his tent,puffing on a cigarette while he read Watership Down. It had been over an hour since Celia left,he had seen her walking with Claire and decided it best to leave them alone. 

His bruised eye smarted,and it was another hour before he could take any more medicine. He flipped a page in his book,and then threw it to the ground. "Damn kid,can't even read."

He leaned back in his chair and propped one foot up on a box. Bored,he was more bored than in pain. He looked over toward the tree line. People were going around doing their every day crap,nothing interesting...

He sat up and glared,which looked more like a grimace because of his eye,at Boone. The boy was sitting on the beach with not a care in the world. Did he even care that he was walking to his grave? He stood up and walked over,stopping a few feet from Boone. "Thinking bout what your last wish is going to be?"

Boone glanced over at him and stood up. "Scuse me? What'd I do to you?"

"Like hell you don't know!" Sawyer growled,closing the gap in between them with a few steps. He pulled his fast back and smashed it into Boone's eye,knocking Boone to the ground. "Bring back any memories?"

Boone staggered up,holding a hand to his eye, "Damn it,I was hoping that you were too out to know who it was."

Sawyer crossed his arms over his chest,exhibiting an air of authority. "Boy,you're the only one with enough gull to mess with me. Sides,isn't this the second time now that I've beat you up?" Boone glowered,but kept silent, "Right,it is. So maybe I'll let you off this time if you tell me why the hell you were in my tent last night!"

Boone muttered something incomprehensible to the ground,glancing up at Sawyer with a look that could've scared the mysterious murdering thing out in the jungle. Sawyer grabbed Boone by the front of his shirt, "You're really starting push it!"

Boone was silent for a few seconds,then, "I was checking on Celia. I know what a man like you would do with her."

Sawyer threw Boone to the ground "You've know idea what I'd do with her. I've been a good little boy so far,I'm waiting all on her. So screw off!" Sawyer turned on his heel and headed back to his tent,leaving Boone sitting on the ground.

He felt a hand on his shoulder a few seconds later and was spun around to see Boone back up on his feet. "What do you want **now**!"

"I'm giving you one warning Sawyer,keep in line or I'll beat the shit out of you." Boone said with venom in his voice.

"Why are you so interested in this Boone? Why can't you keep your nose out of other people's business?" Sawyer asked.

"She's like a sister to me,I've beat up guys who've messed with Shannon,so I'm not afraid to beat up men who mess with Celia."

"Any day,kid,any day I'll be glad to wipe the floor with you. Heck,why don't we set a date so that we can get some spectators to come? I'm sure that there'll be at least one person who won't mind you getting your just desserts for messing where you don't be-" Sawyer stopped as Boone's fist collided with his mouth. He wiped a little bit of blood from his mouth,his lip had been cut. "If that's it,you're in for a world of hurt." He smashed his elbow into Boone's gut and kicked his legs out from under him.

Sawyer heard yelling coming from a distance as Boone stumbled to his feet. Boone looked over towards the jungle, "Guess we'll have to end this now. Celia looks like she's going to be the one who kills you." Boone turned around and walked off.

Sawyer took a step forward after Boone,but paused as he saw Celia running his way. She doubled over,panting for breath once she reached him. "What were you two doing!" she cried after a few seconds.

"Defending myself." He muttered as he put an arm around Celia's shoulders and steered them both back towards the tent.

"Defending yourself? Sawyer,what've you been up to?" she demanded,stopping in her tracks,her fists were planted in her hips.

"Simple,I asked Boone why he attacked me last night and he started threatening me."

"Who threw the first punch?"

"I admit that I did,only to make us even. But then I walked off and he attacked me from behind. Ask the people on the beach,but wait,screw that. Nobody would want to defend me,it's always 'poor Boone,Sawyer is such an ass hole to be pickin on that little pretty boy'!" He kicked at the sand in frustration and anger.

Celia sighed and grabbed his arm, "C'mon sweetie,it's about time for you to take more pain medication."

"Sweetie?" Sawyer asked,raising a brow.

"Well,thought I might try a few nick names on you,in return for the one you gave me." She said with a smile and,with a small tug on Sawyer's arm to get him going,they both went back to the tent.

"You do know that Jackass is probably going to get wind of this and come down here. Grace us all with his great and mighty presence!" Sawyer spat as he sat down on a chair.

"Yeah,word'll get around of this,but let's worry about that when the time comes. It's too nice of a day to be in such a bad mood Sawyer." she said as she dug around the tent for the pain killer.

"What ever,sweets." He responded.

Celia shook out some pills from the pain killer bottle, "How about you and me go for a walk,just to get away from everyone else and to hopefully improve your mood." Celia handed him the pills, "So what do you think?"

Sawyer popped the pills in his mouth. After struggeling with swallowing,he said to her, "Only if you get me some water before I choke."

Celia laughed and ran over to a cooler,pulling out a bottle of water. She chucked it across the tent to him. "Lets go now,before it gets too dark and we have to sleep in the jungle,again."

Woo hoo,I finished. Sorry that it took so long peoples,I just haven't had any real inspirations for any of the stories I'm working on,which would be about 5 stories. --,hopefully I'll update this again soon. And hey,does anyone know who created fanfiction? I need to know,because Queerclaw keeps asking me,AND IT'S ANNOYING!  
Reviewer Response: (I didn't do a R.R last chapter,noooo)  
Lara Chubb Of DeepHollow: In your other review,did you mean that Jack and Boone are gay? O.o I am soooo confused! And I forgot this in my review for Lord Of The Lost,you're not supposed to break your foot! I hope that it's better now though.  
Darth Shogun XX: Lost is a kick butt show. It has Dominic Monaghan in it,the guy who played Merry or Pippin,one of those hobbits!  
DemonBoy: Ok,you didn't actually review,but you made a comment in a email,so close enough to reviewing! I know I can't spell and neither can you! And Squeky says, "HI" again and she has some pictures for you.


	15. Grumpy Old Man

I am so sad. I literally cried during Fullmetal Alchemist when they killed Greed. WHY DO THE GOOD DIE YOUNG! Well,he's not young,but you get my point! Now I have to worry and grieve over Sawyer,he can't die! This chapter was inspired by Garth Brooks song "The Red Strokes".  
Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I own Lost! Oh yeah,I also don't own Barbasol the Shave Cream.

Celia walked along the waters edge in her bare feet. Celia's plan was to walk the beach's length until they were quite a way from the others. Hopefully that would calm down Sawyer so that he could enjoy this. Sawyer walked next to her,still sulking. She looked at him and sighed, "Sawyer,when I suggested on going for a walk,I was hoping that you'd be less grouchy."

Sawyer eyed her, "Why're you trying so hard to cheer me up?"

"Because it's boring being around a grumpy old man!"

"Old?" he said,grabbing her by the arm and turning her to face him. "Lil' Sweets,what makes you call me old?"

Celia scanned his face,he didn't look mad,more like he was amused. "I call you old because only old men are such babies! Look at the day,it's nice and sunny,let's enjoy it." She said,a smile on her face. A reluctant grin came on Sawyer's face.

"Fun huh? Well,I have _my_ ideas of fun." His smirk widened as Celia planted her fists on her hips and opened her mouth to yell at him, "But then again,what're your ideas?"

Celia looked over at the water,then back at Sawyer,a mischevious grin on her face. "If you really want to know..." She bent over and splashed Sawyer full in the face with water.

Sawyer wiped the water from his face with his sleeve, "Splash wars? I can play that game to!" He kicked water onto Celia. Quickly Celia gave him another large splash across the face and began to run across the beach from him,laughing all the way.

Sawyer ran after her,catching up easily. He jumped and tackled Celia to the ground. He laughed as she pouted underneath him. "Now that I've caught you,guess what I'm going to do?"

Celia gave him a confused look,their little game threw the possibilites from the position that they were in out of her head. Sawyer grinned as he stood up,throwing Celia over his shoulder. "Sawyer,put me down! Whare are you going with me!" She yelled in his ear,beating on his back.

"Just giving you what you disserve!" He said,continuing to walk. He kept going until he was in the water deep enough that it went up to his kneed. With little effort her threw Celia in,watching her go under the water,then come back up sputtering. With a glare,she launched up and tackled him into the water.

Sawyer sat up in the water,completely soaked. He splashed water into Celia's face,resulting in more splashing and tackeling.

* * *

After about twenty minutes,Sawyer climber out of the water on all fours,overexhausted. He lay on the sand,enjoying the suns heat. Celia crawled over and layed down next to him,her head laying on his chest. "It's been a while since I've had that much fun!" she said through chattering teeth,her lips were blue. 

Sawyer looked down at her and laughed,running his hands through her drenched hair. "I can agree with that." He sat up,knocking Celia off of him,and unbuttoned his shirt,throwing it off,his pants were quick to follow.

"What're you doing Sawyer?" Celia asked,her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Simple,I'm cold and my clothes are wet. I'll warm up a lot faster with out them." He walked over to her and pulled off her military jacket. She wore a black tank top underneath.

She quickly pulled away from him, "I can undress myself,thanks." She pulled off her pants and tank top,sitting there in her under clothes,of which the author will not go into detail about. She laid on her back, "As unnerving as this is,it is comfortable."

Sawyer laid next to her on his side,facing her. "You ought to wear just your underwear more often. You look good."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

Celia covered her mouth as she yawned, "Well,I don't know about that,but I do know that I'm taking a nap."

"Sounds good." Sawyer replied. Celia closed her eyes and snuggled up next to Sawyer. "Night."

* * *

Celia shivered and pulled closer to Sawyer. Unwillingly she opened up her eyes. Night had fallen and she and Sawyer were only clothed in their underwear. She shook Sawyer's arm, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." she said in a sing song voice. 

Sawyer groaned and looked at her sleepily, "What d'you want Cel?" he mumbled.

"Get up,we need to go back to the beach." she told him as she sat up,feeling around the sand for her clothes.

Sawyer sat up, "Did we really sleep that long?"

"Yes we did." Celia replied,throwing Sawyer his pants. "Help me find the rest of our clothes." Sawyer pulled his pants on and helped search for the clothes. Quickly they found their clothes and pulled them on,a chilly wind began to pick up.

"How far are we from the beach?" Celia asked.

"How do you expect me to know?" Sawyer snapped. He shook his head, "Sorry,I'm tired."

"I can understand that. We played hard today." Celia said as she began walking.

"Why do we have to go back?" Sawyer said as he jogged up next to her.

"Because you already have enough problems with people. Us both disappearing for one night will probably get more people mad at you. I'm being the smart one in the relationship." She said flatly. "Let's hurry up,it's cold out here."

About an hour later Sawyer and Celia came into the beach camp. All of the fires were out and everybody seemed to be asleep. "Looks like we're safe." Celia whispered to Sawyer,who was falling asleep as they walked.

"We're here? Good." He yawned and laid down on the sand.

"Hey,that's what your tent's for!" She said,sofly nudging him with her foot. He groaned and turned his head away from her. "Fine,sleep on the ground." She plopped down on the ground next to him and fiddeled with a piece of grass that had somehow been growing in the sand...weird.

After a few minutes of fiddeling,she heard a low roar sound come from her side. Sawyer was snoring! "Ahhh,you evil bum. I'm never going to get to sleep!" She laid back and looked at the sky above. It was clear,thousands of starts shone like the lights on a Christmas Tree. "Lovely,yet boring." She quickly stood up and kicked sand at Sawyer. "Bum."

Celia walked over to their tent and sat on an air line chair. What was there to do? She began to dig through the items of Sawyer's many suitcases,coolers,and other things. Her hands found their way to a can of Barbasol. With a devilish smirk,she left the tent.

Muahahah! What is Celia up to? I learned something new today! Tits do not conduct electricty. We can all thank Brandon L. from my science class for attatching clamps to himself,a light bulb,and a battery to see if it worked. I know that no one peobably wanted to know that,but I just had to share. It's 10:08 PM Pacific Standard Time,and I'm BORED!  
Reviewer Response:  
Lara Chubb Of DeepHollow: Long reviews are ok. I usually have something to say,but I don't today,odd...Oh yeah,keep up with your devientart,I like your Moaning Myrtyle picture alot. I am at a loss for words to say anything smart,sarcastic,funny,...O.o


	16. Water,Barbasol,HI JOHN!

HEYLO PEOPLES! Weeee,I am a wee bit hyper. I was cosplaying at school,so I have been acting like a cartoon character all day. Call me Mr.Greed! (I look enough like a mister)  
Disclaimer: Lost is not mine,not mine,not mine,I'm going to go pout in my corner now. And again,I don't own Barbasol,but my dad owns a can of it.

Celia tip toed across the beach,even though there really was no need since sand doesn't make a lot of noise when stepped on,with a can of barbasol shave cream in one hand and a cup full of water in the other. She walked over into the area where everyone else was sleeping.

"Let's see Kate,Boone,Charlie,Claire,no not Claire,she has enough with the baby coming and all,uh,Locke,and I'll get Sawyer later." One of the fires had burnt down,but the embers were still warm. She placed the cup on a warm stone by it,letting it heat up.

While she let the water in the cup warm,she made her way over to Boone,her first victim. She pushed down on the top of the can,shave cream coming out and falling on his face. After a few minutes he had a Santa Clause beard and a sign on his forehead that she had used her fingers to paint with the shave cream that said ," Shave me!" She repeated the process with Kate,giving her a fine goatee and a mustach that curled at the end.

Celia ran back to the cup and put a finger in it,hot,but not too hot. She snuck over to Charlie and gently placed his fingers in the water for the night. She walked away,stiffling her laughter. She sat down by the ocean,looking at the unsuspecting sleepers on the beach. She cackled softly. However much trouble she got in was worth it.

"What're you doing?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Celia yelped and jumped into the air,landing in the water. She turned to see Locke sitting behind her,smiling widely. "John! W-what're you doing at this time of night?"

"Keeping an eye out for you,have you found your place to disappear to now?"

"Uh,yeah I have. Down the beach about a mile that way." She pointed in the direction. Locke nodded. Celia sighed and looked at the older man, "Are you going to tell about this?"

"I do not know what you're talking about because as soon as I walk back to my tent I will become temporarily blind and I will forget all of the childish pranks you've pulled tonight." Celia laughed weakly. "You'd better go to bed."

"Right,see you in the morning John." Celia grabbed her can of shave cream and waved to John as she walked off. She relaxed a bit as she walked. Had anyone else caught her,she would've been in major trouble. "I am so childish,still being yelled at and getting in trouble with my elders at MY age!"

Sawyer still slept on the sand,right where Celia had left him. She let out an exasperated sigh and smiled softly. She reached down and hefted Sawyer up onto her back. The captain struggeled underneath his wait. He needed to go on a diet real bad!

A few yards later she had Sawyer in the tent and let him fall off of her back and onto the bed. He hadn't even stirred while she carried him. "Thankfully he's a sound sleeper,or else he might've been even more sadistic than usual." She yawned and curled up next to Sawyer. He was a really good pillow.

_"Walt,I think that you got us lost." Celia said as she walked down a dirt path with a small travel pack on. She was following Walter down to some place that he said that they just HAD to get to. _

_"No,no,we're not. Trust me." He said as he paused long enough so that he and Celia were walking side by side. "We'll be there soon."_

_"Where are we going anyway?" _

_"It's a surprise." He said with a large smile. _

_"This'd better not be like that other time when-" Walter cut her off,waving his arms and making a weird gag like noise. "Whenyouwrotemethatloveletteranditgotdeliveredtothewrongperson!" Celia yelled,all of her words slurring together in rush to say it before Walter could cut her off again._

_"Gah,why,why won't you let me live that down Celia?" He asked pathetically. Celia kissed him softly on the cheek, "Yeah,that's better. Hey,I think that,oh man!"_

_"Is this where we're supposed to be going?" Celia asked,looking in front of them. The path came to a stop at a gully. Part of a bridge hung across the expanse,the other part had fallen off to the ground. All that was really there was the ropes that once held it up._

_"Well,sort of. Last time I was here the bridge was working,but I guess that we'll have to go over there another time." the sheriff rubbed the back of his head,looking sheepish._

_"Aww,sorry that this ruined your plans." _

_"No,no it didn't actually." Walter dropped on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "Celia S. Johnson,will you marry me?" _

_Celia giggled and turned away from Walter,regaining her breath. He sure chose a heck of a place to propose. After a few seconds she turned and looked at Walter,a thin line of sweat ran across his brow. "Yes." _

_Walter quickly fumbled with the box,pulling out a small diamond ring and slipped it on Celia's left ring finger. He hugged her tightly and placed a long,deep kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss,gasping for breath. "Right,well." He managed to gasp out, "Let's get back to the car and go home." Both people turned around and walked back up the road._

_Eventually the pair came to a fork in the road. "Which way was it?" Celia asked,looking at Walter._

_"I don't know..." He turned and dug around in his backpack. "Do you have a map?"_

_"I'm marrying an idiot!" Celia screamed. "Where IS the map?"_

Short chapter,I know. I just REALLY wanted to get this scenario out of the way so that I can move onto the major points of this story. This story is closed to completion! Just a warning peoples. And the map memory thing is actually important,oddly enough.  
Reviewer Response:  
Lady Venya of the isle: Thanks for the review! I will keep going with this!  
Lara Chubb of DeepHollow: Your welcome :D. YAY GRUMPY PEOPLE,everyone luvs hot grumpy men! Lol,yeah,lets go to the island and be nurses for Sawyer,then _mysteriously_ disappear with him once he's better. Hahahah,make Kate very sad,we would.


End file.
